Mikan's Secret Life
by grandopire lisanna
Summary: Mikan has a nice future and career but a deep past and secret within her. Can the new transfer student, Natsume find out everything from her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Summary

Mikan has a nice future and career but a deep past and secret within her. Can the new transfer student, Natsume find out everything from her?

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was not your normal girl. I work in the entertainment world. I love the jobs given. Singing, modeling, designing but most of all, acting. Try to be someone that your character doesn't. It's so much fun.

In Gakuen Alice

I would always wear in a geeky way. Geeky glasses, childish pigtails, not wearing the uniform in a fashionable way and lastly, always carrying my favorite heavy books like I will die without those books in my life. In order not to let anyone know about my identity, I would use a crimson colored hair as the entertainment world says that I hate crimson colored but I love it. Oh! Did I forget to mention that I was the student council president? How I got it I had no clue!

When I entered the class, it was noisier than expected. Sounds like something's going to happen. I sat at my desk, right behind my childhood friends, Suzana and Hotaru, sitting area. Suzana and I together always got first position for our exams. But Suzana is also from the entertainment world. She would use a blond color wig. If her parents (before they died) didn't introduce this world to my mum and dad, I would have been what I am for today. Meanwhile, Hotaru is Suzana and my manager. Hotaru doesn't show her emotions much, but she cares a lot for us. When it comes to her title, she is known as the 'Ice Queen' as well as 'Blackmailing Queen'. Even though she's rich, she would still want more money!

Few minutes later, my homeroom 'gay' teacher, Narumi, twirled into the classroom. He was wearing a pink frilly blouse (and I mean it) and blue jeans.

"Ohaiyo Minna! Today I have an announcement. Today we have three new transfer students. You can come in now!"

Two crimson haired boys as well as a blond haired guy came into the classroom. Wow! This was interesting! But who had known something had happened.

* * *

Normal POV

Suzana suddenly stood up. She looked like she has found **the one. **One of the crimson haired boys was surprised.

"Akira/ Suzana!"

Everyone was shocked. Narumi cleared his throat.

"Um… do you two know each other?"

"Of course! She/He is my twin!" They spoke in one tune.

Everyone couldn't believe what they had said. Even the two new transfer students were quite surprised. Who would had known they were twins? Then Narumi spoke again.

"Well…. Now then the two new students please introduce yourselves."

The blond boy spoke. "I am Nogi Ruka. The guy next to me is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Now for sitting arrangements."

Most of the girls requested to have them to sit near. Narumi continued.

"Well then… most of you have completed groups, so for Akira and Natsume, Miki will be your partner as well as group member. Miki is the one who is reading a thick book on her hand now. Then for Ruka, you will sit next to Suzana and Hotaru. Now all groups are complete. This will be a free period to find out about them. Good luck!"

Mikan as well as Suzana, Hotaru and Akira stepped out of the area as girls ran to the two new hot students. Akira was in disguise like Suzana. They stood for quite some time until Suzana and Akira saw the time. They smiled to each other and nudged Hotaru. Looking at their smiles, she knew what that means. Suzana and Hotaru nodded their heads and Mikan was nudged by Suzana and Hotaru.

Mikan looked at their smiles. She knew it's going to happen. Akira knew what was going on for the four of them. They all stared at the clock and Mikan unexpectedly smirked. They knew it would end in…..

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

"Could Mr Yukihane Akira, Ms Shirohana Miki, Ms Imai Hotaru and Ms Yukihane Suzana come to the main principal's office?"

* * *

**This is my second time writing a story. If there is any mistake, please inform me. Please do R&R.**

**Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Could Ms Shirohana Miki, Ms Imai Hotaru and Ms Yukihane Suzana come to the main principal's office?"

Mikan, Hotaru and Suzana made little smiles to each other. Natsume was the only one who saw those smiles despite the crowding of his newly formed fan girls. He was quite surprised that his features were not good enough for them. As they were going out of the classroom, Natsume stood up and grabbed Mikan's hand. Most of the girls were jealous of her as he touched her hand.

"What do you want, Mr Hyuuga? If not, my friends and I are going off now." Mikan, I mean Miki, asked nicely, although she was not happy with his actions.

"I heard that most people don't even want to get near to the main principal's office and they wouldn't be happy about it. So why are you three smiling for?"

Hotaru feeling irritated, interrupted the conversation.

"We have things to do with Ms Yuri, the vice-director of the world's Alice schools. If you excuse us, we need to go off pronto."

They ran off quickly to the main principal's office. Natsume stood there, frowning but suddenly he smirked. Ruka looked at him, feeling surprised. Being his best friend was difficult, as he was different from others.

Flashback (Ruka's POV)

I was in a new school called the Mariko Elementary School. Maman and Papan were getting their jobs here and I moved along with them. I did introductions of myself to everyone and I was assign to sit next to Natsume. Later I know about his attitude, I was dumbfounded. He was cold to everybody except for two girls. The two girls whose names that I had forgotten didn't care much about his looks, but his personality.

One day, not listening to the teachers, I went to the forest behind the school. All animals of any kind were there. I feel myself in the olden days, where I make time for animals. I walk further in, I saw Natsume fighting with a bear. Natsume was filled with injuries so I asked the bear what happened. The bear felt angry when Natsume approached her baby bear, like a hunter. I gave a bear a hug, telling it to go further with it's baby into the forest, not letting the same thing happened again.

As I finished everything, Natsume stood there like a deer staring at headlights. I took him to the girls, where one of them reprimanded him like an adult. Then she took out her first aid kit and bandaged his injuries. He was not his usual self and gave a reassuring smile that he is fine. Everyday it would happen with different kinds of animals, causing the girl to bandage his wounds. But then everything changed. The two girls transferred schools but promised that they will meet again but they were nowhere to be found. Natsume only end up with a best friend which was me as we spent together.

Flashback over

Normal POV

This was the first time Ruka saw Natsume smirking after what happened during Elementary School.

_**Wow. Somehow they made Natsume interested in them. This is getting exciting.**_

Meanwhile….

"I can't believe that Hyuuga guy is so rude. I don't even know why girls love him so much. Out of all men in the world, why him? But it makes me wonder, what would happen if he sees me as Sakura Yukihira Mikan." Mikan smirked as she slowly walks alongside with Hotaru and Suzana, while Akira was behind the girls.

"Well…. I don't know…. But he does look like someone familiar from the entertainment world." The twins answered.

Mikan shrugged as Akira and Suzana have been doing this for quite some time.

Soon they reached the principal's office. Mikan knocked the door before they went in. A man escorted them to the room. The chair was facing the other side, showing the back to them. The chair turned around, revealing an 11 year old girl with a black half mask to cover her face. The clothes were fully black, showing no signs of patterns or other colors. The gloomy girl's face turned to a smile as she looks at them. She nods her head and Mikan, Suzana and Akira took off their wigs and glasses.

"Bonjour Yuri! Comment voulez-vous faire? (How do you do?)" Suzana happily question.

(Sigh…..) "I'm fine, Suzana. Ever since that incident, I have recovered quite well. Then for the rest of you, since Hotaru knows the schedule, I have a proposal for you all. This coming week there is a charity concert, am I right, student council president Mikan?"

Mikan was quite surprised but she nodded her head.

Yuri continued. "For this event, I want you and Suzana to team up in singing. Well…. Hotaru may want this, but you two can make a good combination. Suzana and Akira can still do their combination for the charity party. So we would have two different things, the party and the ball. Both in different days but same objective. Is that good?"

Hotaru stood there dumbfounded. She did not say any of this. But what Yuri said was quite true. She looked at her forehead and found a little ant there. It was one of Yuri's personals who helped her with the designing and technology. She was certain that Yuri had read her mind. Mikan and Suzana stood there looking at each other, as one is like a deer staring at headlights. Them? Making a good combination? It does not seem right. Even Akira stood there like a statue. Everything was like sudden news to them. But all of them nodded their heads, accepting the proposal that was given to them. Yuri smiled as the director of the world's Alice schools (Which is Suzana aka. Lisanna) had given the approval for this.

All four of them took the limbo that was near the school to Symphony Rhythm as they do not want to attract attention. Symphony Rhythm is one of the most famous production companies in the whole entertainment world. Suzana and Akira were more famous in the world while Mikan was famous in Japan.

Meanwhile, in school, Natsume was thinking. Ruka sat there not believing anything he is seeing right now. _**He never thinks of others!**_ Natsume turned to look at Ruka's shocked face.

"What are those girls' names as well as that newly transferred student's name?"

Ruka replied calmly. "Well…. For the crimson haired girl, she is Shirohana Miki, then for those two blond haired people, a boy and a girl who are twins, are Yukihane Suzana and Yukihane Akira. Lastly is the black colored haired girl, is Imai Hotaru. According to the class, she is known as 'Ice Queen' or the 'Blackmailing Queen'."

Natsume smirked. _**Hm…. This is interesting. Get ready, Shirohana Miki to prepare for the worse.**_

* * *

**When she refers to that incident, she actually means what had happened in the story, Heartbreaking Reality. The incident and this world are different. Same schools, different dimensions. Yuri is Mikan is in the incident world while the Mikan here is a pop star but with a dark past. Lisanna had to create another name for herself because the world knows that her singing alias and her normal self are the same person.**

**I hope this could help you with the understanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Entertainment Job Starts

Natsume smirked. _**Hm…. This is interesting. Get ready, Shirohana Miki to prepare for the worse.**_

In Symphony Rhythm,

Mikan sneezed while walking with Hotaru and gang to the next location. The rest tried not to laugh but failed.

"Bless you, Mikan. Seems that someone close to you is thinking of you again" Suzana giggled.

"Just be quiet, guys! I am so thankful that this doesn't happen so much these days. By the way, aren't Akira and Coco suppose to do your recording now?" Mikan asked as she felt irritatingly tired.

"Well… we finished ours just now. But why call me Coco now? It feels weird to have your friends call you that." Suzana continued.

"The famous singer, Coco De Francer, is Suzana. Your male identity, Romario Rodario also has quite a popular in the world ever since you sang Blaze."

Suzana shrugged and stared daggers at Akira. "I would want to do it but this stupid twin of mine needed a male partner for his song, Rinne Rondo."

Akira looked away to avoid eye contact from everyone. Everyone was shocked. _**So it was true.**_

"Have you seen Romario? He is going to record his songs soon!" one of the crew asked, panicking just to find that one young newly world famous singer.

Everyone tried to be puzzled. Mikan replied "I don't know where he is. Maybe he went to the restroom?"

He quickly thanked them before running to find the oh-so-difficult-find singer. Everyone giggled from the scene the crew had created.

"Well… There you have it. They are finding you. Quickly change before they start find you in the whole world." Mikan smiled while Suzana frown and sigh.

Suzana went to the changing room to get change. When the door was opened, a young boy came out. His crimson hair was in a mess, his crimson eyes attracts the ladies. He was in a dark coat. He lean against the wall, showing his model like features. The sweet young girl was gone and a handsome cute boy stood there, looking at the gang. The young boy spoke.

"What are you all looking at?"

Everyone except Akira was shocked. Suzana did a great job in this. She changed her gender and voice in a blink of an eye. No one even knows that he was a girl. Finally one of the crew came.

"'I am so thankful that you are here. Please go there quickly. They are going to finish in one song's time." With that he ran away happily, spreading the news that he was found.

"Wow! I can't believe they need to do this but, o well… Gotta run…. See ya later!"

Everyone felt that they wanted to see too, so they followed him.

The sound producer started Rodario's song.

Song: Blaze (By Kinya Kotani)

Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de...

Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou  
Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta

Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage  
Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku

Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage  
Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku

Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka  
kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera

Yamanai ame to yasashiku nureru tsuki  
Kizutsuitemo ii kaze ni yure yuku bojou

Kurayami mo tsuranuku shisen aoku sunda hitomi no oku  
Zetsubou mo kodoku mo koete kizamareta shirushi

Yugandeku toki no hazama  
Kawashita kizuna ni kimi wo kanjita

Hakanaki michi wo tadoru kotae naki sekai de  
Fui ni mayoi tachidomatteru kimi yo  
Mune kiramekasu kibou no asu e

Hakanaki yume motomeru kotae naki sekai de  
Boku no negai todokeru kagayaku mune no honoo

Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka  
Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera

* * *

Everyone except Akira looked at him carefully. Mikan suddenly post a question.

"Are you sure you are not a male? You look and sound like one. I think I can even fall for you too!"

Everyone giggled and Rodario frowned.

"Ha ha, very funny. And remind me who made me do this again? (Akira started hiding himself) I can kill him for this! And Mikan, you would never have a boy which is a girl who is a playboy on stage."

Everyone continued to giggled and soon it turned to laughter. Then the sound director came.

"Rodario and Akira, it's now your turn."

"Sigh…. Guess it's our turn. Gotta go."

The next song was played.

Song: Rinne Rondo

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou  
Yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
Amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku

Hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
Michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru  
Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
Dokoka de mita amai yume no you  
Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
Futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no  
Nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara  
Futari no rondo saa odorimashou

Sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde  
Kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta  
Anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara  
Kage tonatte mamotteitai  
Fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo  
Shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide

Atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni  
Samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto  
Yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo  
Meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
Yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou  
Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba  
Futari no ai wa eien ni naru

"Wow! that was cool."

* * *

Meanwhile, in school

"Could Mr Natsume Hyuuga and Mr Nogi Ruka come to the office? You are needed to go somewhere."

* * *

**Well... sorry for the wait. Ever since a started with my first story, there are too many ideas in my mind.**

**They are stuck there for a moment and weird ideas came.**

**There is another one shot coming up.**

**Stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ruka's and Natsume's Secret Exposed

"Could Mr Natsume Hyuuga and Mr Nogi Ruka come to the office? You are needed to go somewhere."

Natsume and Ruka walked out of the classroom, attracting all the attention from the girls. They went to the office to find a guy sitting there. He stood up and spoke.

"Natsume and Ruka, please be fast for this. We cannot missed your recording that will be later."

Ruka replied. "Sorry, Mitake san. We lost our way and our classroom building is quite far from here."

"Well, if you are sorry right now, can we get into the car now? You guys still need to change into Hoshino Natsu and Hino Rei."

All three went into the limbo near the school as they did not want any attention. They quickly change and went to Symphony Rhythm. When they got out, they were famous pop stars. Natsume, I mean Natsu, has his hair nicely combed and wearing famous designs. Most girls would love his modeling posture style. Ruka, I mean Rei, has messy hair and has the bad boy style clothing. No one would have thought they were the same people with opposite character in their lives. They walked into the building and got to the recording room. When they open the door, the person was getting ready for her next song.

"Break a leg, Coco!" Mikan called.

Natsume was surprised. _**So this was the legendary Yukihira Sakura Mikan. The rest is Coco De Francer. But why is Imai here?**_

Everyone turn around to see who was the one who just came in. Then they continued to do their stuff. Coco started singing.

Song: Omakase Guardians

naisho de oshiete ageru kara  
dare ni mo zettai himitsu da yo  
zenzen otome na kyara datte  
ano ko to aitsu wo suki datte

chokotto sora mo tobechatte  
daiji na nakama ga itsumo ite  
totsuzen CHARA CHANGE shichau kedo  
ookina kokoro de uketomete

yubikirigenman harisenbon! (Go! Go!)

LUCKY HAPPY makasete ne  
uchuu no heiwa wa are dakedo  
minna no kokoro wa mamocchau  
issho ni waraou yo!  
LUCKY HAPPY makasete ne  
sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore  
minna no yume nara mamocchau  
issho ni V sain! (Yeah!)  
issho ni V sain! (Bui!)

yaru toki yarutte omou kara  
ganbatte nante iwanai yo  
dakedo kore dake wa oboete te  
itsudemo ouen shiterutte

waraware chatte mo ii mon ne  
okorare chatte mo ii mon ne  
jibun ni uso tsuku kurai nara  
dou omoware te mo ii jan ne

furefure sansan nana byooshi! (Go! Go!)

ALRIGHT OKAY kikasete ne  
chikyuu no nayami wa are dakedo  
minna no mirai wa mamocchau  
issho ni utaou yo  
ALRIGHT OKAY kikasete ne  
iroiro nayami wa aru keredo  
minna ga iru kara kowakunai  
issho ni V sain! (Yeah!)  
issho ni V sain! (Bui!)

LUCKY HAPPY makasete ne  
uchuu no heiwa wa are dakedo  
minna no kokoro wa mamocchau  
issho ni waraou yo!  
LUCKY HAPPY makasete ne  
sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore  
minna no yume nara mamocchau  
issho ni V sain! (Yeah!)  
issho ni V sain! (Bui!)

* * *

Coco got out of the room and started smiling to the others. Then the director walk towards Natsu and Rei.

"Boys, it's your turn. It's great to see both of you early. Let's get started."

Then they went into the room while the director was preparing. When they were all ready, they started singing.

Song: Blow Wind (By Smily Spiky)

Blow wind blow kaze ga mata yobi okoshita akogare  
Yozora ni kagayaku hoshi idaite

Nemurenai kodou te no hira no mirai  
Zawameku kaze ga senaka goshi kagerou yurashiteku

Kakinareta kutsu wo suriherashi nagara  
Samayou machi wa tasogarete atemonaku hagureta

Mishiranuka togorisugiru daremo entoranze  
Hitorikiri no tabi no tochuu deau keshiki mune ga atsui

Blow wind blow kaze ni ima kono mi o azuketa mama kureyuku sora miagete itai  
Blow wind blow yume ga tooku de yondeiru  
Kikoenai furi (shitemo muda dane) suterarenai jounetsu

Itsu no hi mo mubou tomaranai yabou  
Ichiban boshi ga kirameite omoide wo kusuguru

Yarinokoshita koto bakari ga ima ni natte naze  
Mune ni samaru dokoka de mada wakarikitta koto to shitte

Blow wind blow kaze ga mata yobi okoshita akogare yozora ni kagayaku hoshi idaite  
Blow wind blow hikiru kotae wa tada hitotsu  
Yuruginai mono (subete kaketai) mune wo kogasu ima demo

Blow wind blow kaze ni ima kono mi wo azuketa mama manten no hoshizora miagete  
Blow wind blow yume ga tooku de yondeiru  
Kikoenai furi (shitemo muda dane) suterarenai jounetsu

* * *

Everyone felt that it was a nice song.

(Mikan)_**Wow! This is interesting! But those boys are too familiar like those two newbies. Unless they are hiding something from us.**_

"Thank you for you all coming here. Sorry about school however." The director smiled.

Mikan assured the director with words.

"Don't worry, director. Our grades at our side are perfect. But I'm not sure for both of the boys though."

"Don't worry. We are also ok on this side, Yukihira."

Soon, they separated their ways. Mikan as well as the others quickly change into their other identities except Akira and Hotaru. Mikan's limbo was the first car to reach. They quickly ran to class so as not to have any suspicion by any student. Then it drove away. Natsume's limbo came. They would walk slowly into the class.

Next Day

Suzana was not in class. Mikan and Hotaru felt weird as Suzana was never late for anything. Then the announcement came earlier than expected.

"Could Ms Shirohana Miki and Ms Imai Hotaru come to the main principal's office while Mr Natsume Hyuuga and Mr Nogi Ruka go to the director's office?"

Everyone started whispering. The atmosphere soon became tense. Natsume walk up to Miki and Hotaru.

"Oi. What's with the atmosphere? And where is the director's office?"

Miki politely answered. "You guys will be coming with us. Since the main principal's is for vice director while the director's office is for the director herself. Both offices are next to each other. We will talk more while walking."

They started walking with everyone staring at them, like something's going to happen to all four of them. Then Miki broke the silence.

"Now there are not much of students or teachers here, so I will say it. Both of the offices are next to each other like what I have said. The wall between them is a soundproof glass where they can see each other of what they are doing. Usually the director's work area is above both offices, making it a better place for her to work. It's easier to make this out but I think it would concern about the charity concert coming up. Well here we are the offices."

Upon reaching there, two men in black came to escort them. One took them to the vice director's office while the other took them to the director's office. Miki and Hotaru saw the boys and the director in black attire with a half mask like the vice director herself. Both wore the same but both were in different ages. Beside the vice director, there a full crimson colored guy stand close to her. Both spoke at the same time, but different words. How they do it? One word: telepathy.

"Boys, you will be doing a charity concert during this week."

"Girls, you will be doing a charity concert during this week."

"What do you mean vice director/director? This is insane!"

Both directors were amused. _**Both of us are saying almost the same words and they did the same. This would be an interesting development for most of us.**_

_**I agree with both of you. I wonder what would happen to me and Mikan in this world since the me and Mikan from the other world work well together.**_ The guy in spoke in telepathy.

_**Oh! Hyuuga, I didn't realize you had that Alice with you. Did Hotaru copy and gave that to you?**_ The director question.

_**Ah….. Guys we got to get back to our work. The people in this world are waiting for us.**_ The vice director asked.

"Well…. I will leave it to you two and the two girls/boys to work. Good luck!"

Miki and Hotaru went somewhere while Natsume and Ruka went back to class. When they wanted to sit down, suddenly another announcement was made.

"Could Mr Natsume Hyuuga and Mr Nogi Ruka go to the office? You are needed to go somewhere."

Natsume and Ruka ran to the office as fast as they could. Their manager was there again.

"Natsu and Rei, it's good to see you guys early today. It's a good thing that we didn't have to rush so much."

"What the….. Natsume, Ruka, you guys are Natsu and Rei?" Miki and the gang asked, feeling very shock.

"Oh dear, we're busted!" the manager announced.

"Explain to us this instant!"

"We will explain after we finish later."

_**Boy! We're all dead.**_

* * *

**Bear with me for a while cos I am making a lot of stories.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience!  
**

**By the way, please R&R.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Concert Starts (Part 1)

_**Boy! We're all dead.**_

After the ruckus, they went to finish the job. When they finish, classes were already over and they were thankful about it.

Next Day

"Natsume and Ruka, could you follow me to the Music Jam room?"

They knew it was something wrong, since Akira's voice was quite shaky and he was frightened by something. They reach to the room.

"This room was made for personal purposes and I don't want to say anymore."

Akira opened the door, the boys finding themselves to see three fuming ladies waiting for them. Akira started running away but only to be caught by Natsume. Suzana was sitting on a chair while Mikan and Hotaru were standing behind her. Suzana stood up. Akira was getting frantic every moment.

"Let go of Akira now!"

"Never!"

Hotaru interrupted the conversation. "Then you want rumors to spread do you and I can even spread these things (Photos and a video) if you want to."

The girls smirked while Natsume let go of Akira. He ran helter- skelter and was stopped by his twin sister who gave him a strict glare. He knew what his sister meant and sat at a corner, sucking his thumb. He faced the wall as he did not want to see what's going to happen. Suzana saw what he was doing and turned back to Natsume and Ruka. She walked gracefully towards them and they realize that she wore a black colored 5-inch high-heel.

"Tell us the truth now and we will do nothing to you."

Natsume refused to speak, so Ruka spoke on his behalf.

"You see, when we were 5, we were suppose to watch the fashion show live. On that day, both of the models were sick and could not find any replacement until they saw us. They said that we the same age as the models that were sick. That's why in one night, we became famous. A music director from Symphony Rhythm hired us. It is the same for TPN (Tokyo Production Network). We also realize we were with the same company with the famous Sakura Mikan, Coco De Francer and Akira. We didn't expect Hotaru to be their manager. Then the guy you saw was our manager, Mitake. That's all."

Suzana looked deep into their eyes and decide to leave it there. Then she started to change topics.

"So we have two singers here. Two down, five to go. For the rest, just leave it to us. It's because we were all bored since your schedule would be free on that day and we know a few people who are free on that day too. So that's it, you all can go back to the classroom. I need to go to the vice director's office for a while since there are some important stuff happening. See ya all later!"

Mikan and the others went back to the class while Suzana went to the office. She went in without anyone escorting her, leading herself to the people in fully crimson and fully black attire. Suzana changed herself in a flash into her fully black clothing.

They started drinking coffee but talking in telepathy.

* * *

(Suzana)_**How did you get so much of Alices, Hyuuga? Did Hotaru give you everything that I gave her?**_

(Natsume)_**I'm not sure how or when she did that but can we say something about this world? I want to know how the me in this world operates.**_

(Mikan)_**You really want to know about it, don't you Natsume?**_

(Suzana)_**Well…. For Natsume and Ruka in this world, their identities were busted. The manager just said their stage names without knowing there was someone there. The Mikan here and the gang were shocked about this. They were even angry for keeping one even though they had one too. It's like I know about this, but I had to act like I know nothing of this. I'm telling you, it's crazy to have some identity where you do not want people to know about."**_

(Mikan)_**Sound's like you are helping a lot for the future them, right?**_

(Natsume)_**What is the me in this world thinking? Messing up? This is insane! But they would someday know about the rest of the gang's truth, aren't they?**_

(Suzana)_**Well… it's true but this secret is also in the package. So anytime soon and I am going to be busted too. Well I think I will catch you guys some time soon. By the way, don't cause my little Mikan to be pregnant in this world, Hyuuga. Or I will kill you for this.**_ (Caused to make Natsume smirk and Mikan to blush hard)

* * *

Suzana finish her drink and bided goodbye to the two lovebirds. Class was over and the gang decided to go to Suzana's house. The driver picked up everyone and went to her house or it was meant to be. Her house was as high as a skyscraper and there were many rooms. The bathroom, the swimming pool, the bar and many others. The house was kept clean by only 100 maids or butlers in the house. It had 20 stories as well as 3 floors of basement level. Many technologies were made and used at home.

"Wow! This is cool! You have these things everyday in your life!" Miki looked around happily.

Suzana smiled as a form a thanking her. They went to the music room which takes up the space of half the floor level. They started their training and ended late. Soon they went back home, knowing that the concert is two days later.

* * *

Concert Day

"Thanks for coming, Keito." Suzana smiled while he blushed.

"No problem."

Miki and the gang changed into the entertainment identities without Natsume or Ruka knowing. Mikan charge out to the stage, feeling happy.

"Are you all ready?"

The crowd cheered.

"The first coming up is Van'N Ice."

Song: Haitoku No Kioku ~The immortal flower~

(by Len (Rodario), Kaito (Keito) and Gakupo (Akira))

(Rodario ~ Underline, Keito~ _Italic_, Akira~ **Bold**, Keito and Akira~ Normal)

**Sepia iro ni somaru****  
****Mioboe no aru joukei**  
_Taikutsu na sora miagete wa__  
__Tameiki majiri no gogo_

**Kodoku oshitsubusare kurutte shimai sou**  
_Ubawareta kioku mo uso mo shinjitsu mo_  
**Omoi shizume zankoku ni sugisaru jikan****  
**_Naze koko ni iru no kasae shirazu ni__  
__  
_Tada  
Kanjou no nai mama barabara no kokoro o tokashite iku  
Omoidasenai taisetsuna mono o

Remember  
Kegareta tsumibukaki ai Kegareta  
Jikan ga moshi modoserunara anata to sugoshita Ai o modoseru no nara  
Azayakana kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai Sugoshi taisetsu mou ichido shiritai 

Remember  
Oshiete kuuhaku no mama Oshiete  
Doushite namida wa koboreru? Toki o namida wa koboreru?  
Kake meguri ano basho e Toki kake meguri  
Nukenai itami no wake wa dokoni? nukenai itami no wake na …

_Nureta kami o hodoki__  
__Kawashita kuchizuke no ato__  
_**Zankoku ni mukuchina****  
****Anata no hitomi no oku ni**

_Koko kara sukutte to eien o yakusokushita__  
_**Doku ni nomikomare muyuubyou no you ni****  
**_Azayaka sugite mienai anata no yokogao_  
**Mabushiku terasareru**  
Hikari wa maboroshi

Remember  
Kegareta tsumibukaki ai  
Jikan ga moshi modoserunara  
Anata to sugoshita azayakana  
Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai

Remember  
Oshiete kuuhaku no mama Oshiete  
Doushite namida wa koboreru? Toki o kake Namida wa koboreru?  
Meguri ano basho e Toki kake meguri  
Nukenai itami no riyuu wa dokoni? Nukenai itami no wake wa . . .

Nando demo anata no namae yobukara  
Omoidashite hoshikute koe karete mo

Remember  
Torimodoshita kioku no hahen ga mune o Kioku no waen  
Shimetsukete kimi ga satta Mune shimetsukete  
Kotae o shiru tabi Kimi ga satta  
Orokana jibun o ayamete mo Jibun o ayamete mo

Remember  
Tsunagatta kizuna no ito Kizuna no  
Itsuka musubareru you ni to kurikaeshi Ito ga itsuka kitto  
Inori o sasageru yo tatoe Ai sasageru yo  
Kore ga ayamachida to shitte mo . . . Kore ga ayamachi to shitte . . .

Remember  
Yami ni ochiteku

Remember

* * *

"Are you having fun people? Well we would have another song!"

Song: Imitation Black

yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai  
itsuwari no kokoro  
kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai  
shikkoku no sekai

zutto kimi ni iitakatta  
tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni  
osae kire nai shoudou ga  
kowarete shimau no nara

aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni  
amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION  
mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki  
afureru omoi to shinjitsu  
kuro de nuritsubushite

shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte  
marude kage wo kakusu you ni  
mou modore nai no?  
kono mama futari de kiete shimaou

itsuka kimi to musubareru to  
shinjite te wo hanashita noni  
jibun rashisa no nai ai nara  
kowashite shimaeba ii

kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute  
kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION  
taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara  
kimi ga mie naku naru  
Please teach me the answer?

joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi  
batsu wo ukeru no wa boku dake de ii  
saigo ni kimi ga itta  
kotoba wo daite

itsu no hi mo kimi wo omou yo  
dakishimeta kata no kanshoku  
tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni  
kimi ni ai ni iku yo

yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare  
kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION  
tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato  
kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete  
ochite yuku

aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni  
amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION  
mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki  
afureru omoi to shinjitsu  
kuro de nuritsubushite

* * *

"Next up will be Natsu and Rei."

Natsume asked the audience.

"Hi everyone! We will be singing our latest song!"

Song: Blow Wind (By Smily Spiky)

Blow wind blow kaze ga mata yobi okoshita akogare  
Yozora ni kagayaku hoshi idaite

Nemurenai kodou te no hira no mirai  
Zawameku kaze ga senaka goshi kagerou yurashiteku

Kakinareta kutsu wo suriherashi nagara  
Samayou machi wa tasogarete atemonaku hagureta

Mishiranuka togorisugiru daremo entoranze  
Hitorikiri no tabi no tochuu deau keshiki mune ga atsui

Blow wind blow kaze ni ima kono mi o azuketa mama kureyuku sora miagete itai  
Blow wind blow yume ga tooku de yondeiru  
Kikoenai furi (shitemo muda dane) suterarenai jounetsu

Itsu no hi mo mubou tomaranai yabou  
Ichiban boshi ga kirameite omoide wo kusuguru

Yarinokoshita koto bakari ga ima ni natte naze  
Mune ni samaru dokoka de mada wakarikitta koto to shitte

Blow wind blow kaze ga mata yobi okoshita akogare yozora ni kagayaku hoshi idaite  
Blow wind blow hikiru kotae wa tada hitotsu  
Yuruginai mono (subete kaketai) mune wo kogasu ima demo

Blow wind blow kaze ni ima kono mi wo azuketa mama manten no hoshizora miagete  
Blow wind blow yume ga tooku de yondeiru  
Kikoenai furi (shitemo muda dane) suterarenai jounetsu

"Sorry, that's all we have for today! And now it's time for the all favorite, the twins!"

* * *

Coco and Akira ran up forward.

"It's going to be a long day but it will be fun, right? This our newest unreleased song." The crowd cheered.

The song started.

Song: Karakuri卍Burst

(Bold for Suzana and Italic for Akira)

**Nemuranai machi no mannaka de****  
****Tachidomatte sa****  
****Osaerarenai kono shoudou?****  
****Furi-yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru****  
****Nukimi no kyouki wo****  
****Chotto tamesasete hoshii no****  
****Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki****  
**_(ushimitsudoki)_**  
****Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo****  
****Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara****  
****Kirei na aka ni somaru yubi****  
****Kowashite****  
**_(kowashite)_**  
****Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i****  
****Mitasarenai hakai shoudou****  
****Moroi moroi moroi hito nante****  
****Shosen wa ****  
****(shosen wa) ****  
****Suterareta karakuri****  
****"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"****  
****Tte iu sore oshiete yo?****  
**_"guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai__  
__Shiro to kuro de__  
__Hedaterareta subete no zen/aku__  
__Hajime kara zenbu kimatte iru__  
__Sujigaki doori ni hidari te naraseba__  
__Shukusei__  
__Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki __  
_**(ushimitsudoki) **_  
__Karitoru wa subete no "aku"__  
__Nogarerarenai ze?__  
__Chi no hate made, oitsume__  
__Chiri sura nokosanai__  
__Kowashite __  
_**(kowashite) **_  
__Subete wo hai-jo-su-ru__  
__Owaranai hakai koudou__  
__Kiero kiero kiero aku subete_  
_Shosen wa __  
_**(shosen wa) **_  
__Ochibureta garakuta__  
__"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?"__  
_**Tte iu sore oshiete yaru****  
****Kowashite****  
**_(kowashite) __  
_**Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i****  
****Mitasarenai hakai shoudou****  
****Moroi moroi moroi hito nante****  
****Shosen wa ****  
**_(shosen wa) __  
_**Suterareta karakuri****  
****"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"****  
****Tte iu sore oshiete yo?****  
**_Kowashite __  
_**(kowashite) ****  
**_Subete wo hai-jo-su-ru__  
__Owaranai hakai koudou__  
__Kiero kiero kiero aku subete__  
__Shosen wa __  
_**(shosen wa) ****  
**_Ochibureta garakuta__  
__"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?"__  
__Tte iu sore oshiete yaru_

"Well, do you like it? Well, next up will be Sakura Yukihira Mikan!"

* * *

**I didn't like one bit when I am doing too many correction for this.**

**This chapter looks like it's too long.**

**There's still part 2 coming up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Peace and Love? Or Destruction and Hate?

"Well, do you like it? Well, next up will be Sakura Yukihira Mikan!"

"How do you like everyone? But I wonder mine needs to be called in full name. Oh well, I will be singing this time."

Song: Bring me to life

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

* * *

"How do you like it for now? Well we have stopped here for a while. We will all enjoy the masked ballroom dancing in 30 minutes time. See ya all tomorrow."

30 Minutes Later…..

Everyone was changed back to their identities. Mikan, I mean Miki, was wearing a crimson colored sleeveless dress, Hotaru was wearing a simple long sleeveless purple casual dress. The boys all wore tuxedos. Mikan decided to wear a flaming shaped half mask without the glasses while Hotaru decided to wear a simple black mask. Akira was wearing a simple crimson half mask while Ruka choose a simple white mask and Keito wore a black half mask. Suzana asked the rest not to wait for her as she needs to go somewhere. They were all separated so finding partners was difficult. They just took their partners while Akira and Keito rejected the offers the girls requested. There were only two people not dancing: Miki and Natsume.

Miki was outside the ballroom, looking at the sky while sitting on the rim of the bar while Natsume sat at a nearby tree. Both did not wish to dance, yet their looks charmed one another. Neither had realized who was who. Miki stepped on the bar and went up another floor. Natsume was curious and followed her. He went in, only to find the mysterious girl (Miki) talking on the phone. Miki receive a phone call from the place where she calls it a secret. She was not happy with the news that she had. She knew there was someone near her, so she closed the conversation. She turned around to see the mysterious guy (Natsume) staring at her.

Both look deep into their eyes, wondering who the mysterious person was. They can hear the music downstairs and started dancing together. They were captivated that they didn't realize it was quite late for pop stars to stay up.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Suzana changed to her usual outfit as a director. The school has never seen any of the directors or the guy in crimson colored clothing change into other outfits. Suzana sat down at the director's corner. She met up with the same people (Mikan and Natsume from another world) again. She started the conversation. (In telepathy again)

(Suzana) _**So…. How are you lovebirds getting along?**_

(Mikan blushing and Natsume smirking)

(Mikan) _**Can we stop with this? This is embarrassing. This is to be a nice story with only romance for this world, my era now is already over!**_

(Natsume) _**Stop talking to readers for once in a while can you? Anyway how are our counterparts getting?**_

(Suzana)_**Well about that, they fell in love in each other while not knowing who it is. It's like you two, meeting each other, breaking away from one another and goes back together again.**_

(Natsume)_**Sounds like this is not good.**_

(Suzana)_**Well, you guys can do your own thing in that room. I'm getting out of here. Will talk to you guys sometime later.**_

(Suzana leaves)

(Mikan blushes)_**Well…. She has already given the approval so you want to…..**_

(Natsume)_**Shuu….I will do it without her saying anything. Shall we?**_

(Started their making out)

* * *

Miki got another call from the agency that called her. Natsume stood there, smiling at her. Miki started to get serious in the phone and he frown. _**Things were getting better until she got that call.**_

She quickly dismissed the phone call and both promised each other to find the other person.

* * *

The Next Day

Natsume and Ruka went into the classroom, greeted by the fan girls they had but there was no sign of Miki around. Hotaru did not have any idea where she went but Suzana said it was a secret between Miki and herself.

Narumi came into the class normally. The class knew there was something wrong.

"Everyone, today Shirohana Miki and Yukihane Suzana would be taking a lot of leaves from school. Their work started increasing a lot. So for Miki's group, there would be some problems. But the good news is that today is another event of ballroom dancing as well as the concert. Good luck with your choice of clothes!"

Narumi sounded hyper but to have two top students absent was the worst. Hotaru and Akira didn't realize that they had more work than their entertainment side. Natsume felt something strange ever since he saw the girl last night.

The whole morning had no classes because of the ballroom decoration and the concert.

* * *

10 Minutes Before Concert Starts

Mikan came back with a smile on her face.

"Let's start with this concert!"

"Where did you go, baka?" Hotaru asked, feeling worried about her.

"Will explain if I can." Mikan smiled as she runs to her changing room.

One of the crew came in. "Sakura, please go to the stage now."

Mikan ran to the stage.

"Well, this is our second and last day of the concert. Will be singing you another song now!"

The crowd cheered.

Song: Pika Pika No Taiyo

Iri jiri to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta  
Kira kira to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou  
Nemutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete  
Kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda

Jyugyouchuu sora wo mite  
Bokari kuchi wo akeru atama ni  
Meichuu shita kamihikouki mo messeji

"itsumo itsumo waratte te"

Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi  
Donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru  
Ashita wo futari de mukae rareru you ni ne  
Kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara  
Pika pika no taiyou no you ni

Chiri chiri to koboreteku sunadokei mitsumete wa  
Kira kira to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou?  
Urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki  
Omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita

"motto motto warau kara"

Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi  
Donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo  
Ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne  
Ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne  
Pika pika no taiyou no you ni

Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi  
Donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru  
Ashita wo futari de mukae rareru you ni ne  
Kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara  
Pika pika no taiyou no you ni

"Well, that's all from me. Now for the world famous person in the world, Coco De Francer."

* * *

"Wow! There's so many of you. This song is in a different language but you will understand well."

Song: Faith (Lisa Komine)

Believe in yourself  
Be who you want to be...

I will shed no tear, I will face my fear all alone  
All the doubts in mind, I will leave behind

Lost in the dark, seek for the light  
I hold out my hand into the endless night

To get through the time in strife in my life  
I tell myself over to never give in

Feel your heartbeat inside you  
Don't be afraid  
Keep the faith  
That's the key to all the doors ahead  
Open up your way with the brighter hopes for today  
The sun will rise upon your way

Believe in yourself  
You're not alone  
Believe in your strength  
You'll find your way

My weakness inside is something I can't hide from your eyes  
So fragile and fair, so much I can bear

Breaking the chain that binds you from pain  
Through gentle rain, you're free once again

Searching for truth and love in my life  
'Till I find my own I will never give up

Listen to the voice in your heart  
Deep in your soul  
Keep the faith  
Let it work a miracle in your life  
Never look back on sorrow and let go of your pain  
The light of love shines upon your way

Feel your heartbeat inside you  
Don't be afraid  
Keep the faith  
That's the key to all the doors ahead  
Open up your way with the brighter hopes for today  
The sun will rise upon your way

Believe in yourself  
You're not alone  
Believe in your strength  
You'll find your way

* * *

"Well, that was fun! Don't you feel it too? (crowd cheers) Now, I will be doing something different. I will be singing in Japanese this time. Well, here I go!"

Song: Katayoku No Tori (Akiko Shikata)

(IL giudizio finale sta per essere emesso,  
Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene)  
Uminari no shirabe ni kuro kumo wa sora e tsudou  
arashi no yobu kaze wa takaraka ni

Nazomeku koto no ha ni majou tachi wa fukimi warau  
ibitsu na yoru no utage wa kurikaersu...

(Sperare!) Naraku e to ochita,  
(è peccato?) Kiniro no chou wa,  
kutsu no tsumi ni hane o nurashite yuku no?  
Nakanai de  
torawareta gensou o kowashi  
ichido kiri no shuuen o ageyou  
hatasenai yakusoku wa mune no oku kogetsuite  
akaku akaku hazeteyuku yo nee  
(Tu sei senza peccato?  
Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo?)

(Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?  
Ti accorgi dei tuoi peccati?)

Ienai kizuguchi wa kurenai o bara no you ni,  
nikushimi yadoru kokoro ni hana hiraku,  
(Serbare il segreto)  
tsubasa ubawareta,  
(è peccato?)  
Katahane no tori wa,  
saigo no toki ni dare no namae o yobu no?

Nigenai de,  
ayamachi mo shinjitsu mo, uso mo,  
Subete yurusu mahou e to kaeyou,  
ososugite, kotae sae itoshikute kanashikute,  
tsuyoku, tsuyoku dakishimereba hora

(Mabayui hikari afure rakuen no tobira wa hirakareru,  
kataku nana unmei ni kiseki ga furisosogi,  
karamiau sekai wa, kuzure ochite yuku.  
Iwanai de towa no jubaku no kotoba o  
kikanai de hontou no negai o)

Nakanai de  
torawareta gensou o kowashi  
ichido kiri no shuuen o ageyou  
hatasenai yakusoku wa mune no oku kogetsuite  
akaku akaku hazeteyuku yo nee...  
(Impossibile arrivare al vero segreto se non ci si accorge di tutto lamore)

* * *

"Well, it's cool to sing one of this in front of you all for once in a while. So I would ask my friend, Keito to sing with me!"

Keito got to the stage. "Hey people! It's great to see you all. Now we will start."

Song: Floating Love Moon Flower (Suzana in **Bold**, Keito in Normal Font)

**so anata to hajimete atta toki oboeteru?****  
****chikara zuyoi hitomi ni watashi wa hikareta no****  
**kimi wa seken shirazu no hakoiri no ojō sama  
dakedo kimi no yasashii hitomi ni hikareta  
**watashi tachi wa sugu ni koi ni ochita****  
****demo mawari kara no hantai de hiki sakarete shimatta****  
**sō mibun chigai no koi shikata nai koto datta  
(dakedo omoi kesu koto dekinakute)

**yozora ni ukabu tsuki** kimi mo onaji tsuki miteru kana  
**anata ni aitai yo**(omoi bakari tsunoru)

**anata no moto ni kake yoritai kanawanu koi to wakatte temo**  
kimi o ima sugu daki shimete kuchizuke o kawashitai  
**kago no naka no tori no watashi wa koko kara deru koto mo dekinai**  
boku ga soko kara dashite yaru (tsuki ga akaku hikaru)

**anata wa kite kureta watashi ni te o sashi nobeta****  
****massuguna hitomi de watashi o mitsumeta**  
sā futari de tomo ni soto no sekai e tobi dasō  
(tsuki no hikari futari no kage utsusu)

**fure au kuchibiru** tagai no nukumori ga tsutawaru  
**sono mama daki shimete**(kowareru hodo tsuyoku)

**anata ga konnani soba ni iru ureshikute waraitakatta kedo**  
kimi wa kuzure ochite itta marude ningyō no yōni  
**omoi yamai ni okasareteru watashi no karada wa ugokanai****  
**boku wa nanimo dekinakatta (histū na koe hibiku...)

**anata o aishiteru** boku mo kimi o aishite iru yo  
**futari de issho ni**(itsumademo ire tara...0

**anata to aete shiawase datta mijikai hitotoki datta kedo****  
**boku no ude no naka de kimi wa chīsaku hohoenda  
**sonna tsurasōna kao shinaide kono mama watashi o daite ite****  
**ā mō zutto hanasa nai yo (tsuki ga futari terasu)

"Now that's all for me but we will now invite Mikan to be with Coco!"

Mikan came out, only to see the crowd surprise.

"I'm back again. This is a surprise for you all. Coco and I few days ago created a song just for you guys. Hope you enjoy!"

Song: Secret Princess (Shugo Chara)

(Both singing together)

kimi no tsuku tame iki fushigi na mahou mitai  
hajimari wo yasashiku nee sasayaite

mayoi no mori hikaru RINGO hitoku chikajireba  
DOKI DOKI tomaranaku naru

SUTEKI kimi no ESUKOOTO ni  
toki meku no SHIIKURETTO PURINSESU  
GARASU no kutsu niau kashira daijoubu odorou

naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo  
mito rechau SHIIKURETTO PURINSESU  
sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni niwa no kinitsu naida  
reiji ni naru made mitsumetete atashi dake wo

kimini iu hito koto mimi made akaku saseru  
hanabira no negai wa kaze to asobu yo

ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu abukuni natte mo  
kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai

koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa  
shiawase ne SHIIKURETTO PURINSESU  
ikitsugisae KONTORORU dekinai kurai ga ii

risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na  
deai nano SHIIKURETTO PURINSESU  
honto wa zutto kimi no koto sagashiteta no kamo ne  
reiji wo sugite mo wasurenai konya no koto

SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni  
odoroku no SHIIKURETTO PURINSESU  
chikai no KISU me wo tojitara hoppe tatsu ne rareta

omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de  
niya keteru SHIIKURETTO PURINSESU  
kono HAATO iru kareta toko de honjitsu wa oazuke  
asu mo yume no naka mou ichido o aishimashou

"That's all for the day! Thanks for letting us rock your house!" (Crowd cheering loudly)

(Mikan) _**It's now mission time. No time for school!**_

* * *

**If there are still people who are still confuse, there are two Mikans and two Natsumes. One is the one in Heartbreaking Reality and The scene After Reality while the other two are from this story. The characters from the two stories have Alices and are able to travel around in dimensional worlds while the characters in this story are more ordinary people with some deep past.**

**I hope this would help a lot.**

**By the way, I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mysterious Meeting Within The Nerd And The Popular Guy

(Mikan) _**It's now mission time. No time for school!**_

For the next 3 days, Miki and Suzana have not been going to school. On the fourth day, they both came. Miki and Suzana were holding a stack of files to school. They stayed away from everyone, including each other. Natsume on the other hand, having his manga to cover his face to sleep, was thinking. Thinking of the girl he had met on the first day of the event.

He was getting tired of thinking when he realizes that her voice was almost like Miki's. The hair was the same but Miki didn't like crimson colored and she hated her hair for that but the girl was wearing the crimson dress like she doesn't mind.

_**That Shirohana girl is hiding a lot of things from everyone. Even her other work that she is doing, she did not even tell Imai. Suzana know a little but she is also busy herself. Wait a minute! Do they know each other's secret in the first place? I got to find out what they are up to, especially that Shirohana girl. Hey wait….. It could be the same girl a saw on the first day of concert. She has that feeling of loneliness, and when she smiled, the eyes are telling me that she is sorry.**_ (Miki starts to move to her car)_** Thankfully I'm 17 and had a car. I better get going.**_

Thinking of everything wasn't a good thing for him as it always makes him sleepy. The announcement suddenly announce again.

"Could Mr Natsume Hyuuga go to the Main Principal's office?"

Natsume had already lost his target so he had no choice but to go there. This time when the man led him to the office, there is also another person there, but in fully crimson. Natsume twitched his eyes as they did not see him and they were kissing. But he also remembered what happen to the girl and him on the second and last day of concert.

* * *

Flashback (Natsume's POV)

The girl started talking again.

"Do you know? You had to stop sitting on those trees for once in a while. You look like a wolf who wants to see the moon all night."

"Well… it's not only me. You had the habit of a cat. Sitting on the bar, balancing yourself on it and then jumping to the third floor like what cats do. But you look beautiful in that black sleeveless dress."

"Well, you do look good yourself. It doesn't look like you don't know fashion like other guys out there except for a few."

"Do you know? If we want to know more about each other, maybe we could take off our mask. Who knows that I may fall in love with a fan girl."

That little girl was not happy with my comments.

"What do you mean by that? You sounded like I am not a very good catch. I hated that guys always do this to me, especially people like you. Furthermore, we are not even allowed to take off the mask for this event. How mean are you?"

"Hey! I can be nice to you. You should be glad that you are the only girl other than my sister who can do all these things to me."

"Oh fine! You are too….."

At that time her phone rang. The little girl said sorry to me and quickly change expressions. Her eyes seem cold when she saw the caller.

"Γεια σου; ... Τι; ... Μου ζήτησε όπως ασήμαντο θέμα;! Αυτό είναι πολύ γελοίο! Ζητήστε επικεφαλής σας για να ρυθμίσετε τα πράγματα δεξιά! Δεν με νοιάζει! δεν έρχονται σε μένα, όταν αυτό είναι πάρα πολύ εύκολο για εσάς! (Hello?...What?... You called me for such trivial matter? This is too ridiculous! Ask your chief to set things right! I don't care! Don't come to me when this is too easy for you!)"

With that without hearing any words from the person, she hanged up the phone. Her eyes were still cold, but filled with anger and dissatisfaction. When she looked back at me, her eyes soften and brighten much more than just now. With that, she spoke.

"Sorry Mr about my attitude that you had just seen. I think you would stay away from me if I tell you anything. Is just that some things are too easy for people to handle things. I….."

I could not take it anymore. Looking at her soft and delicate lips, I kissed her. She was quite shocked but she let way for me as I nibbled her lips for the opening. We started our battle with our tongues in the mouths. We let go of each other after I won the little fight. We grasped for air as both of us are breathless. I got close to her again but this time, she took a step back. I sigh as I know what I am doing is wrong. I took out the necklace with five crimson diamonds on rings. She seemed to be surprised of what I am doing. I took a step and she didn't move. With a smile on my face, I put the necklace on her.

"What is this? This looks quite expensive. I can't take this."

"No, I want you to wear this. I want it to be easy to find you. This is my significance of love to you. I want you to keep it at all times."

With that, that little girl blushed hard. She looked on the necklace I gave and smiled. She kissed on my cheek. I smirked.

"With that, it's a deal. But I think you will regret soon. That's what most boys do to me."

She smiled her way through and went off. I went back to the Sakura tree where I had been thinking about her ever since.

Flashback over

* * *

The couple in front of Natsume stopped whatever they are doing. The person in black blushed hard while the other in crimson smirked. She pushed the person in crimson and he hit the wall hard. The walls showed cracks where he was being hit. He stood there, still showing his smirk. The person in black composed herself and faces Natsume.

"Sorry about that. Some things are not to be here in the first place. By the way, I called you here because actually the director has a message but she could not come today. This is the tape you are to listen in my office."

She put the tape in and started playing.

"Sorry, my vice director and Mr pervert there for helping me with this. Ok, Mr Hyuuga, I will only say once and I mean it. I know that you are now very curious about Shirohana Miki but its best if you leave out of this. Her job now is more dangerous than you think. But I know what you are thinking. You will certainly find her. You will bear the consequences that you had seen. That's all I have to say. By the way, vice director and Mr pervert, both of you don't start making out in my room or the office. There are cameras everywhere. And Natsume, don't learn from the two stupid idiots there, you got it? This is director signing off."

_**What the? How did she know?**_

Both Natsumes were shocked. The vice director glared at the crimson guy as she found out the truth. Natsume on the other hand, felt that it was a need to find the truth. He thanked both of them before leaving.

_**I must get every truth out of her!**_

* * *

**Sorry people for the late update. I kind of mess up in this chapter. It took me three days to get out of the mess I am in. This was worse than losing my first chapter when I first wrote it and it became better than the previous work. I will work my way out.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Boss of the World's HQ Police (WHQP)

_**I must get every truth out of her!**_

Natsume left the room. The two that were still in the office started fighting in telepathy.

(Mikan)_** So that's what you are thinking! I could have abandoned you when you first came here with Hotaru! I could have humiliated you in front of Director Lisa when she came in. Now she read our future, I can put myself into defense mode, you stupid pervert!**_

(Natsume) _**Hey! I didn't know that she is reading our future with her Alice. You can do that Alice already. Hotaru didn't even give me that Alice. Only you three in the Alice world had all forbidden Alices. Imai could not even give me all even when I wanted to. This is insane!**_

(Mikan)_** It's a good thing that Lisa had told me about it. By the way, she did not even give me this Alice in the first place. I could have stolen it for myself but Lisa's Barrier Alice is strong enough to cover at least 3 countries. She was already known as Alice Queen back there! Being powerful was one of her forte. No one, even Persona tried to defeat her.**_

(Natsume) _**So you are saying you can be stronger than Persona huh? Since I was defeated by you.**_

(Mikan)_** For your information, I already defeated him in two weeks. Lisa's training was scary but helped a lot. Persona started training me but it was no fun at all! Try being train by a girl who is powerful and strong that can kill so many people in an hour and make you feel you want to defeat her but failed. It's crazy!**_

(Natsume) _**Can we stop talking about your strong points and my weak points? It's getting on my nerves. By the way, can we go to your room? I'm tired.**_

(Mikan)_** Oh… I get it. That's why she asked me to be on my guard. You are telling me to do it on my bed!**_

(Natsume) _**Well….it is true but do it also means our love. Further more we can change back to our older versions of ourselves right? That's no harm!**_

(Mikan)_** Sigh…fine. But not too much ok?**_

(Natsume) _**YES! Love you Mikan!**_ (Both changed to formal selves and started again)

* * *

Natsume felt it was best if he found out about Miki her secret now if these days he is busy for the summer concert that is coming up next week. The summer concert consist of 1 whole week of performance, that's why they started to prepare themselves from any problems. The concert room was roofless. Unless it rains, the roof would then appear electronically.

Natsume was dead tired by the time he finished his practice when suddenly Mikan came in her blue dress and blue mask. She prepared herself from any stage fright. She looked around her surroundings to check everything was fine. She ask for a switch of her microphone but no one seems to change it. She would not sing until they change and no one cared.

Mikan tried her best to tell everyone something but no one cared about it. _**Sigh… I will change it on my own since it's my performance. That microphone has something inside. I…**_ before she finished her thoughts, she threw the microphone on the air and it exploded. Everyone looked at Mikan and the microphone that just exploded. Stage crew kept rushing to her, apologizing for not listening to her and asking her questions.

Mikan just stood there, giving a glare to everyone who goes near her. Everyone had never felt a scary side of hers. Suddenly she spoke that made Coco curious.

"De sorte qu'ils sont après moi? J'imagine que je dois être sur mes gardes. (So they are after me? guess I have to be on my guard.)"

_**What does that Sakura girl mean in the first place?**_ Natsume thought about it till he realized that it was his turn again. By the time this was over, Mikan and Coco were gone.

* * *

The Next Day

Natsume decided to follow her as she was coming to school to catch up with her work. Unlike her usual wearing style, her glasses changed, her hair changed and she looks more cool and better to communicate but also to stay away from her.

During recess, Mikan accidentally crashed onto one of school's scariest bullies when she was reading a file on her hand. Mikan ignored the bullies and continued reading. One of them was not very happy with her attitude and wanted to punish her a little. The gang starts surrounding her as they do not want her to escape. Mikan looked up feeling annoyed with their actions. They started grabbing her and punching but she was too fast for them. Everyone at the canteen were afraid of her now as she singlehandedly defeated the most notorious group of students that even the teachers are afraid of. At the side, Hotaru was videoing the whole scene while Akira was sitting there with Suzana who decided come today. The twins were very impressed while Hotaru was recovering her shock from the fact that she could fight. No one could get near her and she just sat with Hotaru and the rest of her friends. Natsume on the other hand, could not handle his curiosity any longer.

When school was over, Natsume got out of the classroom and started driving his car. He followed Miki's black car. Even though it was not very clear, he saw the glasses taken off her. He started to feel interested in who she is. When she reached the place, Natsume was surprised. She got off and walked off. Natsume followed her and at a corner, he lost her.

_**Man, I lost her. But this is where she works huh? The World….**_

Click. A gun was pointed on his head. But who? He turned around to see Miki pointing at him. Her face were emotionless, her eyes and stare were as cold as ice. She was still wearing her school uniform. All was there except her glasses. Natsume spoke.

"Wow! (Looking at her figure) You look good."

"Why are you here, Natsume Hyuuga? If you have nothing going on, I will say you are just a passerby."

Suddenly an older voice could be heard.

"Patron! Le criminal est frappant de constater à nouveau. (Boss! The criminal is striking again.)"

"Merci. (Thank you)"

Natsume was shocked. "Tell me who you are or I will spread this secret."

"I don't mind now. I don't care about you. I care for the whole world and protect them. To tell you the truth, I am the boss here, so don't even boss me." Miki explained in the harshest and coldest tone one could have while taking her Smith & Wesson Sigma 9 mm semi automatic gun off Natsume's head.

One of the men came out.

"Boss! There is a murder in Japan, Kyoto. More than 20 people without any trace or connection were killed by one person."

'I'm on it."

Miki walked away from Natsume, who was still surprised about her work. Natsume snapped out of his daydreaming and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Who wants to be with a Boss of WHQP when she is super strict about it?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"I don't care. I need to work. See you in school."

Mikan walked away from Natsume, keeping her gun on her leg.

_**Get ready Shirohana Miki. I am so going to get you.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload. It drove me crazy just because I messed it up badly.**

**Anyway, please R&R.**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Summer's up? More work! Summer concert! Summer at The Beach?

_**Get ready Shirohana Miki. I am so going to get you.**_

Summer Concert Day

"Are you ready people? If you are ready people, give me a load shout to all our singers." The MC of the day shouted. The crowd cheers as much as they can as the concert started.

"This event is all about love! Good day to all!"

Mikan first came to the stage.

"Hi! If you are ready then I will start singing. (Crowd cheering)"

Song: Meruto (Melt)

(By Hatsune Miku)

ASA ME GA SAMETE  
MA-SAKI NI OMOI UKABU  
KIMI NO KOTO  
OMOIKITTE MAEGAMI WO KITTA  
"DOUSITANO" TTE  
KIKARE TAKUTE  
Pink NO skirt OHANA NO KAMIKAZARI  
SASITE DEKAKERU NO  
KYOU NO  
WATASHI WA KAWAII NO YO!

MERUTO... TOKETE-SIMAISOU  
SUKIDA NANTE  
ZETTAI NI IENAI...  
DAKEDO MERUTO  
ME MO AWASE RARENAI  
KOI NI KOISITARI SINAI WA  
WATASHI  
DATTE KIMI NO KOTO GA  
SUKINANO

TENKI YOHOU GA USO WO TSUITA  
DOSH(Y) ABURI NO AME GA FURU  
KABAN NI IRETA MAMA NO  
ORITATAMI-GASA URESIKU-NAI  
TAMEIKI WO TSUITA  
SONNA TOKI  
"SHYOUGANAI KARA HAIITE-YARU" NANTE

TONARI NI IRU KIMIGA WARAU  
KOI NI OCHIRU OTO GA SITA  
MERUTO IKI GA TSUMARI SOU  
KIMI NI FURETERU MIGITE GA  
FURUERU... TAKANARU MUNE  
HANBUNKO NO KASA  
TE WO NOBASEBA TODOKU KYORI  
DOUSIYOU...!

OMOI YO TODOKE KIMI NI  
ONEGAI JIKAN WO TOMETE  
NAKI-SOU NANO  
DEMO URESHI-KUTE  
SHINDE-SHIMAU WA  
MERUTO EKI NI TSUITE-SIMAU  
MOU AE-NAI CHIKAKUTE  
TOOIYO... DAKARA  
MERUTO... TE WO TSUNAIDE  
ARUKITAI!  
MOU BAIBAI SHINAKUCHA IKENAI NO?  
IMASUGU WATASHI WO  
DAKI-SHIMETE!  
...NANTE NE

* * *

"There's more!"

Song: World is mine

(By Hatsune Miku)

Sekai de ichiban o hime sama souiu atsukai kokoro e te yo ne

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto  
Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?  
Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni ha mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga o rusu na no o nanto kashi te!  
Betsuni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte

Sekai de ichiban o hime sama  
Ki ga tsui te nee nee  
Mata seru nante rongai yo  
Watashi o dare da to omotteru no?  
Mou nandaka amai mono ga tabe tai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Check 1 2

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku ha yurushi mase n no  
ano ne? watashi no hanashi chanto kii teru? Chottoo...  
a, soreto ne? Shiroi o uma san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni ki te  
wakattara kashizui te te o totte "o hime sama" tte  
betsuni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kure ta tte ii no yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no ouji sama  
ki ga tsui te hora hora  
o te te ga ai te masu  
mukuchi de buaisou na ouji sama  
mou doushite! ki ga tsui te yo hayaku  
zettai kimi ha wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa...

ichigo no notta shootokeeki  
kodawari tama go no torokeru purin  
minna minna gaman shi masu...  
wagamama na ko da to omowa nai de  
watashi datte yare ba dekiru mon  
ato de koukai suru wa yo  
touzen desu! datte watashi ha

sekai de ichiban o hime sama  
chanto mi te teyo ne doko ka ni icchau yo?  
fui ni dakishime rare ta kyuu ni sonna etsu?  
"hika reru abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi  
...kocchi no ga abunai wa yo  
hey baby

"That's all from me today!"

* * *

Mikan ran back while Coco and Akira ran to the stage.

"Hello people! We're next!'

Song: Rin Len Romantic Night

_Me o tojite boku no koto kangaete__  
__Yokei na mono wa iranai yo__  
__Konseiki saidai kyuu IMPACT__  
__Suteki na yoru ga hajimeru yo__Oboreru kurai__  
__Kanjite Tonight__  
__Tokeau kurai maji ni natte__  
__Kowareru kurai__  
__Risei ni Good-bye__  
__Aru ga mama ni...__Len Len _ _ Romantic Night__  
__Dakishimeru yo kono ude de__  
__Len Len _ _ Romantic Night__  
__Kitsuku tsuyoku__  
__Len Len _ _ Romantic Night__  
__Kasanariau ima futari__  
__Len Len _ _ Romantic Night__  
__Yoru wa mada kore kara _Doko made mo futari no yoru moeagaru_  
_Dare ni mo jama wa sasenai wa

Kurushii kurai  
Motomete Tonight  
Tonjau kurai saikou ni FEVER  
Setsunai kurai  
Kiseki ni kanpai  
Wasurenaide...

Rin Rin Romantic Night  
Afureru ai o nomihoshite  
Rin Rin Romantic Night  
Fukaku atsuku  
Rin Rin Romantic Night  
Kokoro made mo nugisutete  
Rin Rin Romantic Night  
Yoru wa mada owaranai

_Len Len _ _ Romantic Night__  
__Tomaranai yo kono omoi_  
Rin Rin Romantic Night  
Motto motto…

_Len Len _ _ Romantic Night__  
__Dakishimeru yo kono ude de__  
_Rin Rin Romantic Night  
Kitsuku tsuyoku  
**Rin Len **** Romantic Night****  
****Kasanariau ima futari****  
****Rin Len **** Romantic Night****  
****Yoru wa mada kore kara****Rin Len **** Romantic Night**

"There's more of the songs."

* * *

Song: Romeo and Cinderella

(Coco: Normal, Akira: _Italics_, Both: **Bold**)

Watashi no koi wo~

_Higeki no jurietto ni shinai de_

**Koko kara tsuredashite... Sonna kibun yo**

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_

Seizei ii yume wo minasai

**Otona wa mou neru jikan yo...**

Musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru

_Hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

**Konya wa doko made ikeru no?**

_Kamitsukanaide_

Yasashiku shite

**Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no**

**Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne...  
**

Shiranai koto ga

_Aru no naraba_

**Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?**

_Zenbu misete yo_

Anata ni naraba

_Misete ageru_

**Watashi no...  
**

Zutto koishikute shinderera

_Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa_

Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo

_Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa_

**Nigedashitai no jurietto**

**Demo sono namae de yobanai de**

Sou, yo ne

_Musubarenakucha ne_

Sou janai to

_Tanoshikunai wa_

**Nee **

**Watashi to ikitekureru?  
**

_Senobi wo shita nagai masukara_

ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara

_ima dake... _

Watashi wo yurushite...

_Kuroi resu no kyoukaisen_

Mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen

_Koetara... _

Doko made ikeru no?

**Kamitsuku hodo ni****itai hodo ni **

**Suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho **

Papa ha demo ne

_Anata no koto kirai mitai..._

Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni

_Nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho _

Tsuredashite yo

_"Watashi no romio" _

Shikarareru hodo tooku he!

**Kane ga narihibiku shinderera **

**Garasu no kutsu ha oiteiku wa**

**Dakara ne hayaku****mitsukete ne **

**Warui yume ni****jirasarechau wa**

**Kitto ano ko mo sou datta **

**Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita **

**Sou, yo ne,****watashi mo onaji yo **

**Datte motto aisaretai wa **

**Hora,****watashi ha koko ni iru yo!  
**

Watashi no kokoro sotto _Nozuite mimasen ka?_

Hoshii mono dake _Afurekaetteimasen ka?_

Mada betsuhara yo _Motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_

isso anata no ibasho-

_Made mo Uzumete shimaou ka?_

**Demo sore ja imi nai no!**

**Ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii**

**Doushiyo? Kono mama ja watashi wa**

**Anata ni kirawarechau wa**

**Ah Demo watashi yori yokubari na**

**Papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu**

**Sou, yo ne, sunao de ii no ne**

**"Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita"**

**Usotsukisugita shinderera**

**Ookami ni taberareta rashii**

**Doushiyou? Kono mama ja watashi mo**

**itsuka wa taberarechau wa**

**Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne~**

* * *

With that they all had their break while other singers were doing their part. Mikan was reading some files again while Coco was furiously typing her documents for some secret reason that she does not want anyone to know. Akira was handling the schedule with Hotaru about the week's concert. The day just ended with everyone feeling tired in the end.

Next Day

Not everyone needs to work every day for the summer concert. Mikan and the gang (excluding Natsume and Ruka. Mind you.) went to the beach together. Everyone has been working very hard, especially Mikan and Suzana. They had two days of off day from the concert. Then Suzana started thinking why they came here in the first place.

Flashback (Suzana's POV)

I was typing when my twin, Akira suddenly came in along with Mikan and Hotaru. They don't usually do this unless they wanted to discuss about something. Knowing that I have to keep my secret job a secret of course, I put the laptop away. I turn towards them. Mikan was the first person to speak.

"Nee, Suzana. I was wondering since we have been busy these days, why not we all go to the beach together? Even though I have work unfinished, I'm being stressed out."

"Sis, just go for it since you need it too. You have done doing your work that you left for 1 year. Also Keito will be coming."

Mikan and Hotaru were quite surprised. Well, having not to do 1 year of work and leaving to others is the same thing as worthless. You still need to change a lot of stuff where it isn't needed. Anyway, I agreed and I left in a condition: they would have to use my penthouse at the beach area. Usually they would disagree, but in order to make me come, they would agree immediately. All the more, they also feel like they want to know more about Keito.

Flashback over

* * *

Suzana finally found her reason of coming here. She looked into her bag, being glad that she brought the laptop with her even though there is no internet. She would still do it in documents, which still makes everyone worried. They all went to the penthouse and it is still not your normal house. Even though there are much lesser technologies in the house, the house was still heavily guarded by the robots as well as having an electric wire on top so as not letting anyone to come to the house freely like any house would.

The house inside was more normal where you had to do everything for yourself except for cleaning. It has three stories high and unlike the main Mansion, it only has one game room and a bar at the basement. Everyone choose their room by sticks and the twins had to stick together since the room they are having can hold almost a hundred people sleeping in one room but in the end everyone decided to move to the twin's room since there's too much of space. They also decided that they should not use their wigs as this is a celebrities' beach and part of the beach is owned by the Yukihanes.

They all went to the seashore together and started playing around. Mikan and Suzana were wearing a black colored two piece swimsuit while Hotaru was wearing a purple colored one piece swimsuit. Even though Keito and Akira were the only males in the trip, they knew what would happen if they did something wrong when they feel it was right. They all started feeling better when a certain Crimson haired male as well as a Blond haired male with a bunny on his shoulder came.

Natsume and Ruka were also having the same two days leave from the Summer concert. Who would have ever known that they would meet at the same day? Both parties were quite shocked, but nevertheless continued with their day.

Natsume looked away from Mikan, which he had blushed a little and smirked.

_**Maybe I will go with her for some time. Then find out more about that Miki.**_

* * *

**This time it wasn't so bad after all. well, there will be a break from this.**

**Sorry for this sudden case but i will do it ASAP.**

**Anyway, please R&R.**

**Thank you!**


	10. OMAKE Chapter 9 5

OMAKE Chapter 9.5: Mikan and Suzana's Little Past

**This is before Akira, Natsume and Ruka transferring to Gakuen Alice.**

**Hope you like the little story.**

* * *

"Nee, Nee. Suzana, what game can we play in the first place without your electronics?" Mikan went on asking the same question for the fifth time.

"Be quiet Baka. You would not want me to use that 9000 Plus Baka gun, don't you?"

"Why not we say some stories before turning off for the day? The first person who says it would have to tell the person to say a little past of herself or just say with a story."

"Sounds fine. So long as I do not needed to hear that Baka asking nonstop." Hotaru said it with a stoic face while Mikan pouted.

Hotaru started first when no one wanted to start. She started saying that a bunny doing a lot of things with the tortoise and had fun together, leaving it there as the end of the story. Then Hotaru chose Mikan.

"You are to say about the past how you get into the entertainment world with Suzana's help. No miss outs, no putting in extra or false information."

Mikan felt a chill in the spine while Suzana gave a nod to agree that she could do it.

* * *

Flashback (Mikan's POV)

I was ten at that point of time. I miss the moment being with my father at the park where we played together. I sat alone at the swing with no one to comfort me. That is where I kept crying. There was a little girl with her mother. That was Suzana. Suzana was not very happy with her mother at that point of time. I looked at the watch that was on my hand. I knew I had to go to work where my father had left for me. I wiped of the tears that I shed. Suzana's mother sat at the bench where she was reading some document while Suzana was down there feeling lonely.

Suzana walked away from her mother and came towards the swing. She was wearing a black dress. Her hair was tied into a bun and she was followed by the two butlers (who are still following her). She dismissed them and started swinging the swing. Then she started singing.

Song: Daughter of White (by Haku Yowane)

"Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse  
Yowane bakari haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei  
Mura no hitotachi wa mina kirei na midori no kami  
Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami

Mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennenju  
Watashi wa koko de hitori kami ni negai wo kaketa  
Kodoku ni iki tsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii  
Dare demo ii watashi no tomodachi ni natte hoshii

Kanojo to deatta no wa sennenju  
Nosugusoba  
Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari  
Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakayokunatta  
Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta

Mura no naka no dare yori kirei na midori no kami  
Sono yasashii koe to egao dare kara mo ai sareta  
Doushite konna watashi ni mo yasashiku shite kureru no?  
Jibun yori otoru onna wo owarenderu tsumori na no?

Hikutsu na watashi wo dakishimete  
Kanojo wa sasayaita  
"Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo"  
Namida ga koboreta

Tatoe sekai no subete no hito ga  
Watashi wo sagesumi waratte mo  
Hitsuyou to shite kureru hito ga iru  
Sore dake de shiawase datta

Futari de mura wo tobidashite machi de kurashi hajimeta  
Funare na seikatsu demo issho nara daijoubu  
Yuufuku na shounin no fujin no shiyounin  
Ikiru tame ni eranda watashitachi no shigoto

Aru hi yashiki de mikaketa aoi kami no yasaotoko  
Aitsu to kanojo no deai ga subete wo kuruwaseta  
Umi no mukou no kuni no ou kare wa kanojo wo fukaku aishi  
Tonari no kuni no oujo no kyuukon wo kobanda

Kuni wa senka ni tsutsumareta  
Oujo ga kudashita meirei  
"Midori no kami no onna wa subete  
Koroshite shimai nasai"

Minna minna inaku natte shimatta  
Shiroi kami no watashi igai  
Kanojo no kawari ni watashi ga shineba yokatta no ni  
Doushite doushite

"Ikite ite gomennasai" Itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse  
Yowane bakari wo haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei  
Mina to machi no kyoukai arata ni kurashi hajimeta  
Kakumei de oujo ga shinda to kaze no uwasa de kiita

Kanojo to deatta no wa kyoukai no sugu soba  
Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari  
Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakatokunatta  
Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta

Dare mo inai yoru no zange shitsu  
Guuzen kiite shimatta kanojo no kokuhaku  
Aa nanto iu koto deshou  
Kanojo wa masa ni  
-Aku NO musume-

Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu ano ko  
Haigo kara chikadzuku watashi  
Futokoro kara NAIFU  
Toridashite oujo no senaka ni mukete  
Furiageta

Anata ni ayamara kereba ikenai koto ga aru no  
Watashi kekkyoku anata no kataki wa torenakatta  
Ano ko wa mukashi no watashi totemo totemo kodoku na hito  
Hitori de ikitsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii

Nani mo dekinakatta ano ko  
Sukoshi ryouri ga umakunatta  
Kyou no oyatsu no BURIOSSHU  
Totte mo umaku yaketeru

Ano toki ano umibe de  
Isshun mieta genkaku

Ano shounen wa ittai  
Dare datta no kashira?

Suzana sat there as if there was nothing to stop her. Her little audience clapped as she stopped singing. She was still not smiling and I broke the silence.

"Why sing such a sad song? You had everything you have right?"

"Dreams are better than reality. The world you know now feels lonely but the world out there is crueler than you though."

"Somehow I agree. I like that quote of yours. It feels that I am not the only one suffering in a child form. By the way, I am Mikan."

"Suzana, Yukihane Suzana. I don't like people but I still work with them. They are a pain in the neck."

"I really like you. You sound like you are another me. Wish I could have some other job than my parents left me."

The butlers who were will her suddenly went close to her as if there is something going on.

"Actually I am also called Coco De Francer. I am from France. But I studied here so this is like my first home than my second home."

"So you are from the entertainment world? That's sounds nice."

"Why not you go to this side of the world? You will find some thing fun that you never expected."

I agreed and it was the start of my life. It was difficult at first but I did quite well. When Suzana could not be my manager anymore, that's where you, Hotaru came into Suzana and my life. Sadly I could not say my other job as it would lead me to danger.

Flashback over

* * *

Suzana stopped typing on her laptop while Hotaru was jotting down notes on Mikan's past. Suzana knew what happened in the past while Hotaru felt it could be quite useful for her references. Since Mikan was also curious about Suzana's past, they made Suzana say about her past before she met Mikan and after that.

Flashback (Suzana's POV)

I was never close to my mother since young as I was taken care by my two butlers, Francisco and Sanscisco. I would speak formally like both of us were not mother and daughter. I had never known my father because after me and other person as twins, we were separated by our parents. We never had time for each other, even on emergencies. One day we had our time alone together along with two of our butlers. Mother was reading a document on her hands and I sat there nothing to do.

That's where I met Mikan, who was crying for who knows why. I sang a song which made me feel sad. Mikan started talking to me. That's how I helped her into the entertainment world.

When I reach back home with my mother, I got a slap from her for singing. Family traditions would never let us do something like this. That's also when I move to another location. A few days later, I was told that my mother died peacefully. I inherited her fortune but a secret from my mother came. That secret made me destroyed what she had done in secrecy. I created what is best for everyone. It went better as years go by. I would fall into danger if I also say my job.

Flashback over

Hotaru finish her writing report about Suzana's life and Mikan suddenly started feeling sleepy.

"Nee, can we go to sleep? We all need to work tomorrow during school times again."

Suzana and Hotaru agreed and they all fell asleep in their own beds.

* * *

**This is the little past I will be giving you guys since you people would wonder about their past just in case. Anyway, this is also to let me have some time and break to think about the next chapter.**

**Sorry about that people.**

**Anyway, please R&R! I need them immediately. To show prove that someone reads this story so that my parents won't confiscate the computer.**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Summer fun! More work?

_**Maybe I will go with her for some time. Then find out more about that Miki.**_

Suzana came with her sunglasses to Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey boys, you want to join us?"

Everyone stopped doing their work and turn to Suzana.

"What!"

"What made you want to do that?" Mikan ran to her as she asked the question.

"The more the merrier."

The gang somehow agreed to let them join but they would need to rearrange their sleeping area. Only one area would have three people, the rest with two people. They made sticks again to know who will be sleeping with whom. There were three rooms that they will be using. The twin's room, the master room (smaller than the twin's room) and the side room that is on the left. Everyone picked their sticks and the sticks decide their rooms.

Master room: Natsume and Mikan

Side room: Ruka and Hotaru

Twin's room: Akira, Suzana and Keito

"This is insane! I can't be with him/her!" Mikan and Ruka complained. everyone ignored them and when to their rooms.

In the Master room, Natsume smirked while Mikan fell into depression.

"Oh…Kami sama, why? Why him?"

The room only has a king size bed while the rest are the furniture in the room as well as a toilet. Mikan was hoping to be with a girl to be sleeping with her but it has to be Natsume. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka had the same situation but they were not so bothered by it. They took some time to plan what to do before getting to their meeting point. Then at the twin's room, Suzana did all the planning since Akira and Keito were disagreeing on the plans. The boys would be sleeping in one bed while Suzana would have her own. Everyone met each other on their way to the meeting point and their enjoyment starts.

* * *

First off, beach ball. Hotaru became the referee while the others were split into two teams.

On the red team members: Akira and Keito

Leader: Suzana

On the blue team members: Natsume and Ruka

Leader: Mikan

When the teams had been decided, Suzana whispered something to Hotaru and pass her a piece of paper. Hotaru's eyes showed money signs and agreed. Everyone was worried about what they were doing. The game starts. Hotaru unexpectedly took out her camera and started announcing the ongoing game.

"Both teams started to play their first match. It looks like blue team is losing. No wait! Oh, blue team just scored a point. Then Mikan serves the ball. The blue team is now in the lead but can red team defeat them?..."

Everyone especially Mikan has never heard Hotaru doing this before. Suzana smiled at everyone who were still shock. The game ended with both teams tied.

_**Boy….that team's good!**_ Both team members thinking.

The day ended with everyone feeling tired. Instead of using the bathroom, they all decided to use the onsen. The girl's room were next to the boy's room. The boys decided that they wanted to do their tradition even though Akira and Keito would know what would happen to them later. Suzana told the girls to put the towels near the pool so that if something happens, they could cover it fast. The boy looked into the little holes and were suppressing their giggles as they seen the girls' body.

Natsume saw Mikan. _**She looked so beautiful without her clothes. So this is the real look of hers. But aren't her breast supposed to be small? Or did she hide her size of it? From the look of it, hers should be around B cup. Wait! Why am I thinking of her?**_

Natsume hid his blush by using his bangs to cover his face. He moved away from the wall while the rest continue to look. The boys though that everything was fine until Suzana summon all the boys to be at the bar at the basement. They were all looking at each other while Akira and Keito sweat profusely.

* * *

At the bar, Suzana's butlers, Francisco and Sanscisco were there. She walked towards them graciously and sat at that area. She was wearing a not so tight top with a short mini skirt that is long enough to cover but short enough to attract men. She sat there as if she was a lone woman that was bored. She called Francisco to make for her the cocktail "Bloody Rose" while Sanscisco to lead the boys here. The boys were soon here standing behind her while she was drinking. Suzana turn around and all the boys except Natsume could not look at her. In her five inch heels, she walked towards them. She walked towards Natsume, and look at the rest awhile before sighing. She walked to the center with a strict face.

"Mr Takano Keito, Yukihane Akira and Nogi Ruka, I expect to have your behavior corrected at once. I would give you your punishment later. Mr Hyuuga Natsume, unlike the other boys, your punishment would be half. You people have been thinking what you have done wrong. Well, you boys have been peeping into the girl's onsen area like wild beasts. What are you thinking disgust me. The reason Hyuuga got half of your punishment is because he has control himself well and decided to move away after looking for a while. For you the boys, Akira and Keito your punishment doubles. "

Akira and Keito hugged each other as frighten as a mouse as they had experience this before.

* * *

Flashback

(When Suzana was known as Lisanna.)

"Ohaiyo Lisa cha….Bam!" Keito run towards her as she was reading her book and she hit him hard on the face that he was pushed to the wall with her strength. Lisa give him a punishment. He had to run around the mansion of hers 15 times, doing pushups 200 times, going for weighting equipment which he has to weigh 50 kg in one hand.

When it come to Akira, his punishment would be studying his worse subject, French. Even though he had high grades that is the same of a college student, he would have to study to become better than Lisa.

Flashback over

* * *

The punishment was all given to them each in a thin metal craving.

Nogi Ruka:

Doing 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, to study German to a Middle school level. Every day until summer ends. Will be having a test at the end of it.

Yukihane Akira:

Doing 400 pushups, 400 sit-ups, run around the mansion 30 times, to study Greek to university level. Every day until summer ends. Will be having a test at the end of it.

Takano Keito:

Doing 600 pushups, 600 sit-ups, run around the mansion 30 times, to study Croatian to university level. Every day until summer ends. Will be having a test at the end of it.

Hyuuga Natsume:

Doing 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups, to study Spanish until Middle school level. Every day until summer ends. Will be having a test at the end of it.

All the boys could believe it. They had never thought that their punishment could be worse than they thought. Natsume was the only one with the best type of punishment. Natsume looked at it and smirked. He threw the punishment board and went up to Suzana.

"Let's us start the test shall we?"

Suzana was surprised. She went up to call Mikan and came back down. Mikan was in a black nightdress which only reaches her knees. Natsume hid his face with his bangs so as not to show his blush. Then the test begins.

"¿Cuál es la definición de la historia de España? (What's the definition of Spain's history?)"

After doing a few rounds with Suzana, it was Mikan's turn. Instead of Spanish, she used Malay to do her rounds. At the end, Natsume passed his test with flying colors. Suzana decided that he need not take the punishment. The rest of the night starts with the rest of the boys' punishment.

* * *

Next Day

Suzana was in her room working while the boys were doing their punishment. Hotaru concentrated on her inventions where she had not done for a long time ever since she became the three of their managers. Meanwhile, Mikan was shopping with a bored Natsume at her side. Natsume thought she was the same like the other girls who like to buy a lot of clothes for their liking, but he realized that Mikan was more picky on her clothes. Thankfully it only took half an hour to get what she wanted.

Then they went to the book store. Mikan bought more books than she had thought. Natsume bought some interesting manga for himself. He thought that it was weird to buy more books than clothes since girls never control on their spending.

Their day ended at the park where they were eating ice cream. They went back home with enjoyment.

Natsume thought of some things.

_**Maybe I will join that Miki girl with her work.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. This is because I have less time to write as well as I had to hide the fact for my parents that I am doing this.**

**Anyway, please R&R**

**Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Back to Summer Concert

_**Maybe I will join that Miki girl with her work.**_

After all the fun they had at the beach, they had to do their unfinished summer concert. Natsume and Ruka changed into their idol selves, Natsu and Rei. Everyone else just prepared themselves for the performance. The MC of the day came out shouting.

"Are you ready people? The concert starts now! You have been wondering, what is today's theme? Well, today there is no theme. Let's invited the singers to perform now!"

The singers started to sing theirs first. Soon it was Suzana's turn. She just smiled and started singing.

Song: Freedom (RAMM feat Ayami)

Itsu no hi ni ka bokura wa mata yume wo te ni ireru darou ka?  
Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashite ikite yuku yo

Akogare no seichi kakenukete kita keredo  
Imada minu hoshi, hikari ga asu he michibiite iru

Ima wa tada kobushi kakushi hane wo yasumete iyou  
"Ikitoshi ikeru mono mamoriyuku yuusha yo!"  
Seigi no akashi wo mirai ni tsunagiyuke!

Ibara no michi koe yuku toki dareka ga mimamotte iru  
Nando mo mata kabe wo yaburi ikiru imi, sagashidasu nda!  
Bokura wa mata itsu no hi ni ka yume wo te ni irete miseru!  
Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashite ikite yukou!

Ikusen no negai tsutaenai mama de kita  
Kanashimi dakishimete wa kako ni kakawatte ita

Kagiri naki chikara motome tsubasa hirogete iyou  
"Kura no takara yori mo kokoro taisetsu nare!"  
Yuuki no chikai wo inochi ni kizami yuke!

Arifureteta ikikata ja mou! daremo ga wasurete shimau  
Dakara ima wo akiramezu ni massugu ni koete yuku nda!  
Kimi to naraba eien no imi sugu mitsukedashite miseru!  
Yami wo terashi kokoro hiraki jibun mitsumete ikite yukou!

Ibara no michi koe yuku toki dareka ga mimamotte iru  
Nando mo mata kabe wo yaburi ikiru imi, sagashidasu nda!  
Bokura wa mata itsu no hi ni ka yume wo te ni irete miseru!  
Niji no kanata chi no hate made jiyuu, sagashite ikite yukou!

Arifureteta ikikata ja mou! daremo ga wasurete shimau  
Dakara ima wo akiramezu ni massugu ni koete yuku nda!  
Kimi to naraba eien no imi sugu mitsukedashite miseru!  
Yami wo terashi kokoro hiraki jibun mitsumete ikite yukou!

* * *

She waved to them before running out of the stage. Then Mikan went up to the stage and started singing.

Song: Little Wish (Tamura Yukari)

make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo  
anata ga ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu genki desu

ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe  
gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta  
ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no  
ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made

yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa  
nee himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no

make a little wish REMON iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete  
atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai  
make a little wish chiisaku temo dekiru koto ga nai kara  
anata ga ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu genki desu

ah utsumukanai de yukou daijoubu  
ano hi sashidasareta yuuki ga kono te ni aru yo

mabataki wo suru tabi ni yasashisa ga mata umareru  
nee konna itoshisa zutto zutto sodatetai

make a little wish REMON iro no tsuki no shizuku matotte  
KIRARI kagayaite itai anata no genki de itai  
make a little wish ame no hi mo nemurenai yoake ni mo  
anata ga ite kureta kara tobikiri egao deita no konna fuu ni

hanarete ikiru toki mo shinjiru mono ga aru kara  
nee kokoro ha itsumo kitto kitto hitotsu dane

make a little wish REMON iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete  
atatakai namida ni shite egao no SUBAISU ni shiyou  
make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo  
anata ga ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu genki desu

She smiled and the crowd went noisy as they want more. Then Rodario and Akira came out.

"Today's our first day. Ikuze!"

Song: Futatsu No Kudou To Akai Tsumi

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwareteita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai RIARU na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku iro koku shinobi yoru yo

Futatsu no kodou marude awase kagami you ni  
Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuiteiku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oboretemo kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto

* * *

"That's all for today! Have fun!"

With that the boys run out while the other singers started their part. Akira and the rest of the girls felt it was worthless to stay there so they went to their limbo which they have called earlier. Natsume and Ruka just finish their part when they saw them leaving. They also had their limbo ready but they would use Natsume's sports car to get to them.

First they saw the twin's 20 story mansion. They felt that they had hid more information than they thought. Then it was Hotaru's turn. Since Hotaru love to invent, most of her house outside was filled with technology even though it was hidden clearly. Lastly it was Mikan's house. Unlike the rest of the gang, her mansion was created in French style. It was three stories high, and the outsides of the mansion was beautiful than they thought. As she walked out of the limbo, she was being greeted by a butler and a maid. She said something to them and went into the mansion. Natsume and Ruka had finished what they had found for now when the same butler that greeted Mikan came in front of the car.

"Mikan sama requested Natsume sama and Ruka sama to have some tea with her. She will answer some questions on the way."

_**How did she know about us?**_

Natsume looked at his car and realized that he used the same car where he had tailed Miki.

_**How did she know that this is my car?**_

They went into the mansion and saw it's beauties inside the mansion. Everything was created in French style like the outside. They were lead to the garden on the third floor using one of the two staircases that were at the sides. The garden was in olden English style.

Mikan sat at one of the chairs wearing an olden style English dress, drinking her tea. They sat down looking at the tea poured for them.

"Don't worry. That's Earl Gray. There's no poison in there."

Natsume spoke first.

"How do you know it was my car?"

"I have my sources. Thank you very much." As another maid poured tea to the teacup.

"Why are you hiding so many things from us?"

"Hotaru, the twins and I decided we want to keep them so as not to let people like you know. Other than that I can't say anything unless they agree."

"Where did your sources come from?"

"From my cousin."

Then it was Ruka's turn.

"Who was your cousin?"

"Shirohana Miki. Any problem about that?"

Only silence answered. Then they talked some more and they went back to car.

_**Something tells me that there is more than it meets the eye.**_ Natsume smirked.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Natsume's First Job At The WPHQ?

_**Something tells me that there is more than it meets the eye.**_ Natsume smirked.

Summer concert was over and there are some weeks to go before school reopens. Everyone decided to study together when Suzana and Miki (Mikan) refused to go as there is more work for them. Natsume already finish his work in a flash. Then every time when they saw Suzana, she was wearing some the never seen before gold bands on her hands and legs. They would have a little chat before she ran off somewhere again.

Natsume was at home playing his Xbox 360 but he was feeling bored. Bored? That doesn't sound right. But he suddenly felt annoyed by his 15 year old sister. Then he thought of an idea.

_**Why not I go to that HQ of that Miki girl? She got too much of work to do anyway.**_

Natsume let his sister play his Xbox 360 while he went out with his sports car. He wanted to know how the work was being handled by her and the rest of the people there.

Meanwhile, Mikan unconsciously sneezed in front of the people she is working with. She hated people to think about her, especially people like Natsume. She continued to walk to her office. She felt satisfied that there are lesser files than what she had went she started to apply for the on and off school leaves. There was no choice as her father died 1 month ago. She still feels the pain in her heart and she never smile so much after her father's death. The moment she sat down, a men and a women came into the room. Mikan sat up straight and spoke.

"What do you want? If you have nothing, leave."

"This incorrigible boy was lurking around the HQ and rudely asked for you, Boss." The women spoke as she pulled Natsume to the front. Mikan raise a brow before dismissing them.

Natsume looked around. _**So this is how your office looks but wow! That's a lot of files to finish for you.**_

Mikan release the handcuffs on Natsume's hands and glared at him.

"What do you want? I have no time to chat or listen to you." Mikan sat down at her chair ready for work.

"Nothing. Just feel like helping you with your work. Since you still had that much of a work to finish."

"Thanks but no thank you. I don't like to do things like this, especially with my work. Anyway, how did you get yourself caught?"

"Well, it started like this….."

* * *

Flashback (Natsume's POV)

I was driving my car and I reach the HQ in no time since Miki had somehow thought I lost her but I got the way she would usually drive. Anyway, I was near to the front of the gate way. Thinking of getting into the office while pacing up and down. I caught the attention of the man and lady that was going to enter the gate way. They thought I was a killer that was out there but wanting to kill an officer was impossible for me. Nevertheless, they got me and said that they would bring me to Miki's office. That's where I saw the insides of a building and I finally reach the floor.

Miki's office was the only area where it took the whole floor not to mention, it was also the top floor of the whole 25 story with a roof and a 4 floors of basement. Miki just sat down when they started talking and that's how I got here.

Flashback over

* * *

"Fine. Since you convince me by 0.01 percent, just show me one report of the file over there and I'll see."

Natsume went over to the other side of the room and started typing. Only the typing sounds could be heard from the entire room. For about one hour, Miki finished three reports when Natsume finished his first report. He passed to Miki who was having a coffee to make herself relax. She looked at the report and Natsume back and forth. When she put down the file and the report, she raised a brow and spoke.

"Is this your first time doing this?"

"Hm."

"Are you from a company's son?"

"No."

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Is this good or not?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Bored. Came here. Doing a stupid report for 1 stupid Hour."

"Anyway, you pass. Your different from other officers. Precise and accurate. Nicely done. You can start with another file after your half an hour break, since this is lunch hour."

Natsume actually thought that this was better than homework and work that he had. It was more difficult than he thought and Miki had done 3 reports in a flash. Miki didn't go for her lunch break and she only took a few biscuits from the tin she had under her table. Natsume knew that it was bad for health and when to a store where he hated sweets most, the Howalon store know as fluff puffs. He ordered 10 dozens of them and brought it back to the office. People at the workplace where quite shock about him who is known as "killer" for now had brought so much of food stuff in the office.

Natsume took them to Miki, who was confused by his actions. He took the box out and put it to her desk. Miki felt irritated that Natsume had to make her eat something. She looked up, giving him the what-the-heck-is-this look.

"You need carbohydrates for your body to work. Sweets can give you a boost on the brain and think better. You better take it. I'll be doing my work at the other side of the office."

Natsume walked away to his seat to do his work while Miki looked at it curiously. She took one small bite of the Howalon and felt that it was the best thing she ever tasted. But no to let anyone seeing her greedy side for food, she took three pieces for every report she or Natsume had done. Instead of doing 3 in an hour, she managed to finish 5 reports every hour. Natsume was satisfied that she could eat such sweet stuff. They managed to do finish all the files at the table and there were still a few Howalons left at the last box. Miki used her supper to eat off the rest. Natsume walked towards Miki.

"Hey, let's go."

"Where to? I need to get home to do my other stuff."

"Just come with me."

With that Miki was being dragged by Natsume into his sports car. People in the 1st floor were shocked that Natsume was doing this. They thought this had never happen until that person would drag her somewhere like what Natsume is doing. Natsume drive to a store where there are many dresses and gowns as well as suits. Miki took a long time to choose what she wanted. Natsume has been rejecting dresses that she half heartedly chosen.

Miki didn't really like the designs until she saw what she wanted. She quickly changed and Natsume was fascinated by her beauty. She was wearing a red dress with a mini black jacket. To finalize her look, she wore a 4 inch high heel and let her hair down. Then it was Natsume's turn. The suit was the easiest to get but only the tie was the problem. A tie caught Miki's eye and she put it on Natsume attire. She felt satisfied that he looks better than other ties that he chose for himself. They went to a high class restaurant, ordered food and eating in a high class way. They did little chats and stayed until both finished their food.

Both had thought of the same thing. They wanted the peaceful night to continue with their day.

* * *

**I unexpectedly finish this in less than two hours. A new record for a 13 year old.**

**R&R!**

**Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Natsume's first investigation at the crime scene

For the next few days, Miki and Natsume have been doing the same thing again and again especially Miki who somehow fell in love with the Howalons that Natsume bought for her. Natsume felt that day by day, he was having a good time working out the files and reports in the HQ. Everyone has been friendlier to him ever since the first day he entered the building. But not so friendly because they would not want their boss to be angry.

Miki was having her lunch as her work has been lessen by Natsume when one of the officers came in with a serious look in the eyes.

"Boss! There has been a police report on a murder at one of the homes. Even Mr Conner needs your help in this."

Miki was surprised. "Did he usually have his partner with him as always?"

"No, Boss. Ms Elisa had more work on her hands these days and passed the investigation to him."

Miki dismissed the officer and started to clear her desk. Natsume just finish his report when Miki was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for an investigation in a murdered crime scene."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous. I wouldn't want anyone to die in front of me."

"I can protect myself."

"Fine. But stay out of trouble."

Both went to Miki's car and went to the crime scene. When they went into the crime scene, both could believe their eyes. The scene was so terrible that Miki almost vomited. Natsume didn't really like the grotesque scene had caused his Miki like this. Wait! Did he say his Miki? He must be out of his mind.

* * *

They took the report and research on their finds and finish what they need to find.

The victim: Yuko Yukari

Age: 35

Maiden name: Takashi Yukari

Occupation: Doctor

Relationships: Parents passed away, staying with husband, Mr Yuko Saki

She was killed with an unknown tool that was made for surgery; it could be possible that it is a scalper. Then it was followed by using an axe to chop her into pieces. When she was killed no clothes was found on her and the clothes that she wore on that day were taken off by the killer. Suspect may not be male.

Suspects:

Name: Asame Teresa

Half Japanese, Half English

Age: 34

Occupation: Writer

Relationships: Japanese Father, English Mother

She takes time for her works and had recently broken up with her boyfriend. The relationship between the victim and the suspect has not been good as they have been constantly fighting over small matters.

Name: Yuko Saku

Age: 36

Occupation: Boss of Flaming Angels

Relationships: Brother of Yuko Saki, Parents divorced

He would stay as close to the victim. He disagrees of his brother being married to the victim.

Name: Collin Cannon

Age: 40

Occupation: Banker

Relationships: NIL

He was abandon when he was a baby. The suspect and the victim were next door neighbors. Connection between them is unknown. He was known to be usually nice to clients

* * *

When they both finished reading, a fair skinned man walked towards them.

"Bonjour, Miki! It's great to see you again! But may I know who is this gentleman here?"

"Out of the busy schedule, I am happy to work with you today. This gentleman you speak of is Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume, this Mr here is Conner, the famous world detective that usually had his partner with him for investigations."

"That partner of mine didn't have time for all these now. She has so much of work that she refuses to sleep and eat."

Natsume answered with a smirk. "Well, our young boss of WPHQ is the same. When I first came in, she had a lot to finish."

"Well, that's our partners! Anyway, since we are all almost at the same age, I would recommend to start work now."

They started with a few investigations by searching the room. They all gather outside as they do not want anything to fall out.

* * *

Miki: So what findings did you find?

Natsume: A pen that was cut into half but blood inside the ink.

Conner: An axe that was filled with blood

Miki: a small needle that could paralyze the victim since the victim gave a frightened face.

Natsume and Conner: A duct tape to nail down the victim at the room/ living room.

Miki: So there are two areas where she was held at? But the main thing, who is the killer?

Natsume and Conner: We can ask them about what they do before the incident.

Miki: okay, then it's settled. Anyway, are you two twins or something? You sounded like you know each other.

Both of the boys: Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

Miki groan in frustration while the boys smirked to each other. They took a few hours with the suspects and Miki decide to go back to the crime scene. Miki looked around the area and realized there is a piece of paper there crumbled. She took her gloves and went to read it. She could see faint marks and there was a pen on the table. She decided to use the ultraviolet light lamp that was with the forensic inspectors. The words were then seen clearly.

"Help me! Saku is the culprit!"

Mikan smiled as she looked at the paper. _**For a doctor, this is enough for your work. Thank you for telling me.**_

They went outside the crime scene where they would reveal the truth. Even Natsume and Conner know what to do without Mikan's evidence.

"The culprit of this murder is Mr Yuko Saku. This paper is the evidence."

Everyone was very shocked but Saku fought back.

"What proves that I am the one even without the paper as the evidence?"

Mikan was dumbfounded but the boys took over. Natsume was the first to start.

"You first went into the house of the victim. You are the guest of the house. But you had a plan with you all along."

"Then you and the victim took time to talk to each other. You started to get closer to her but she moved away from you by moving to a chair made for one person only."

"But she was getting onto your nerves. You wanted her to yourself and finally you could take it, you nail her down on the chair."

"You had a duct tape with you all along and taped her down. She was screaming and bit your finger which explains your injury on your right hand index finger."

"You tore away her shirt into pieces to control her but she was even more frightened. That's where you took her to the room."

"You tore away the rest of the clothes that she was wearing and raped her. It is also where you tied her to the sides of the bed so that you can proceed."

"You used your twin brother's clothes and continued to rape her. You used the injection needle to make the victim feel helpless because you drugged her to sleep. But she won't sleep."

"Thinking of your brother being with her again, you killed her with the axe you found at the storeroom. You chopped her off and wore different clothes to cover your alibi."

All of them moved away from the now culprit and he was being prosecuted for the death of his brother's wife death as well as other offences. All of them felt it was a job well done for all of them.

* * *

**I decide to do a little police stuff since I do some kind of work like this in this age of 14. Making more suspense could be fun.**

**R&R!**

**Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mikan's secrets all out of the bag

All of the days were filled with work as well as fun when Natsume and Miki were starting to get along together. Some higher up officers at the WPHQ had somehow seen the other side of their Boss even though she can still be quite strict with everyone. Natsume felt that Miki was different from other girls. He would do anything to annoy her and sometimes when she pouted, he felt the heat coming up to his cheeks. He would also remember what had happen after his first investigation with the famous detective Conner who didn't have his partner on that day.

* * *

Flashback

Natsume and Conner started to get along well and Miki smiled as the horrible case has been solved by the evidence of the invisible ink that came out from the pen. The boys planned of something to make her surprised. They all went to an alley where is mostly vacant because of its rumors that it was haunted. They started chatting until Natsume took out a pocket knife and started to attack Miki. Miki didn't expect this to happen. Thankfully she moved away fast enough from the attack. But was truly unexpected was that Conner also started attacking her but not as much as Natsume.

Miki moved and started defending until Natsume pointed the knife, which serves a good opportunity to kick off the knife. Natsume quickly went to his fighting stance. Miki was surprised as he did the stance. _**A combination of Judo, Karate and other more. Even Thai boxing! Martial artist for this.**_

Miki also went to her fighting stance. Natsume also felt the same where she was somehow a Martial Artist. Conner stopped fighting as he suddenly felt the strong aura between the two. Both started fighting. Natsume was trying to find Miki's weakness towards Martial Arts but none. Miki was doing the same thing but failed. It took a lot of time for them to defeat each other. Then someone from nowhere suddenly stopped the two. A female who had brown hair, clear blue eyes pushed both of them away from each other. That was none other than Elisa. She took a few steps away and Miki spoke.

"You're good. Who's your sensei in the first place?"

"You're good too. Who's yours?" Natsume smirked at the fact that she asked first.

Both then answered in the same tone. "Tokina Yukina."

Both were surprised as their sensei rarely takes in disciples. She was so strict that she could make any strong person cry. She was the strongest in the Martial Arts world.

They chatted for a while until they heard Elisa's voice.

"What are you thinking? When I am not there for a day, you started fooling around with others. To even think that we are partners, this is insulting! I demand that you apologies to her now! If you don't do it, you will bear the punishment and it would be worse than that I am telling you!"

Miki was giggling while Natsume was there dumbfounded. Conner had to sacrifice his pride he had. Everyone had fun for the rest of day.

Flashback over

* * *

Natsume remembered that tomorrow would be starting school again. He would not want to have the holidays to end where he could have his little fun at the WPHQ. He hated school where all his fan girls would chase him to the max. He would feel all his boring days coming back to him.

* * *

Next Day

School started again and Natsume and Ruka came when suddenly they saw Miki in a limbo. She was away from the people who kept on calling her Ojou sama. People were quite shock of her usual appearance especially the boys. She was all forced to wear not to wear her spectacles, wearing her skirt a little not so short, her hair being free instead of being tied together. Most boys drooled at their goddess who walked away gracefully to the classroom.

Miki didn't like the fact all the boys are looking at her hungrily like she was the prey. She loved she disguise to school without anyone looking at her. When she reached the classroom, she would usually be talking to Hotaru and Suzana but the girls surround her like mad and started talking to her, like what's her favorites, dislikes and many others. She tried to block away from them but to no avail. Then all the girls stopped as they make way to a pink haired girl named Kozumi Luna. Miki looked at her carefully and shook her head mentally.

"You are Shirohana Miki right? I just want say that I want to make friends with you, how about that? Since it's difficult to make friends with the most popular girl in school, just do a favor for me can?"

Miki finish looking at her and smirked. Then she smiled coldly to Luna and the girls. "Let's agree to disagree. Ms Kozumi, by the looks of it, you should change your look. You should cover your upper and lower parts with the school uniform. You will look better after that. Stop wearing that makeup of yours. It makes you look uglier. And if you ask me, you should also stop wearing those disgusting pushup bras. The now that you are wearing tells everyone that you are a bitch and you would love to do sex with them."

The boys turned around to find a cold smiling Miki and an enraging Luna about how Miki looks at her. Miki's eyes gave a feeling of pity to the raging girl.

"Look here girl! Your attitude is the worst I have ever seen. Maybe you have done even more outrageous stuff that you have done outside. Who would know that the helpers that helped you are the people you had seduced? Your family may have done the worst job in raising you up. You attitude is so rotten that my daddy would make you get out of this school, leaving you to nothing. If you mock me, I will bring you down!"

Miki gave a crazy aura that the people in the classroom started hiding from the frightening feeling they are having. (except for the gang who was having fun looking at Miki and Natsume along with Ruka who felt nothing.)

"Don't say about me or my family about this! If you say any further, you will be insulting the four wealthiest families in the world. Do it again and you will never see your bright future ever again!"

Most of them were quite shock about her words. Some fainted while the others took some time to get what she was saying. Luna mockingly asked.

"Then ask them to help you. See if they listen to you if you can if the first place. I bet you don't even know them."

* * *

Suzana was already angry with the situation. Not that she was angry with Miki, she was angry that a wannabe friend could even insult her own best friend. She stood up and spoke.

"Shut up with you words you crazy wannabe friend with my best friend. Since you love to know the truth so much, mind as well I will tell you about it."

Hotaru heard what she had said and started blackmailing her with videos. She took out a small cheque and passed to her. Hotaru having money signs on her purple colored eyes agreed and Miki smirked. She whistled and three boys as well as two girls stood up. Most recognized them as the best students.

"You see I have also been with them for quite some time but not because of some relationship but we are the three families. (Took off her wig) I would say I am Grandopire Lisanna. As you know, Akira is my twin but we are triplets. Akira was known as Grandopire Carvano. The last person would be Ryuunosuke Daisuke, who actually known as Grandopire Delano. We are the first family with the most powerful as well as the richest family, the Grandopire." The rest of the family members also took off their wigs to show their real selves. Girls started to drool at their handsome looks. Then another person spoke, but this time male.

"Greetings. That's your first family. (Took off his wig) You would have thought that I would have the same name as the famous Keito but different looks. True fact, I am him. Then that's my twin, Takano Akemi. Together with me, Takano Keito, we are the second family that backs up with the Grandopires, the Takano family."

Half of the girls in the class fainted from hearing the news. The rest looked at the two who haven do anything. Then another male started.

"Bonjour, everyone. As what they had said, it is true that they are the top two families. I am Kisa Tadase whom you people know me as Takumi Sho. I also have a twin, Kisa Ayaka. She will be soon be with us tomorrow as she is learning at another school. We are also known as the fourth family, the Kisa family. For generations, the Kisa family would back up the first two families as to our promises. Now you have angered the two families, you will be dealing with us."

Luna looked at the seven like they were insane. With her mocking voice, she asked.

"Then who's the third family? You people don't even get together with the third family. How dare you call yourself the highest of the world when you don't know?"

They smiled coldly as they look at Hotaru. Each took out a cheque book and passed the cheque to her. Even Miki also did that to let herself say the truth. Hotaru, who was more concern about money let them do it, even though this would also hurt everyone. Miki had the pained expression and walked up to Natsume. She lean to his ear, whispering.

"Do you know, Natsume? Ever since you came, I unexpectedly fell in love with you. I don't know why but you made me feel amazed when you were in WPHQ. But this secret, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I know you will be mad at me. But I don't mind. But remember, I love you."

Miki gave a little smile before turning to Luna. Miki went to her serious mode that she usually uses during her time at WPHQ.

"Sorry to Hotaru and Suzana for not telling you this truth until now. Well then guess I will tell you about it. The third family is the Yukihara family and I am the Sakura Yukihara Mikan. The truth where I had not told them which only Natsume and I know is that I work in the World Police Headquarters now also known as WPHQ. I have worked with him for these few days and produce magnificence results on the reports. He also works well with the famous detective Conner in his first investigation at the crime scene. Now as for the name of Yukihara Family, at the age of 18, I will not be in school as I will be taking over the WPHQ. You people may think of the Yukiharas as a way of justice. But without Suzana's help, I would never be what I am today. As I would say, thank you with your listening ears."

Mikan made her way out to the classroom to her favorite Sakura tree. She took out and looked back at the necklace with five crimson diamonds where the mysterious meeting with the guy she met at the ball that day.

Meanwhile, Natsume stood there, not believing the truth of Miki's words. I love you. What? She confessed to him? Natsume ran and ran to his favorite Sakura tree. He really wanted to know the truth so much till when she spilled everything, he could not take in so much of the shock. He climbed up to the tree and tried to cool himself down.

Who had known that secrets are so painful for others to hear?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Together The Souls And Minds Combined Together As One

Natsume ever felt so frustrated with such a situation. He didn't realize that under the tree, Mikan was sitting there, clearing her mind after her confession to Natsume. Her eyes were so dull that she started singing one of the songs she wrote when she lost her father.

* * *

Song: Datenkoku Sensen (Ali Project)

tomarumono guka na rishi

narari hirari yubi ni fureta  
kuroi tsubasa no hitohira

kimi ga hitotsu no monogatari nara  
mada ikurademo kakikaerareru  
chi no inku wa kawakanai

daremo shiranai hontou no bokura  
areta sekai kaeru no wa

oi motometa no wa  
chippoke na kouhuku  
nanka janai

tatakae todoroku kodou wo aizu ni  
inomama susumeba  
yukusaki hatenai

aragae notauchi ikudoto yaburedo  
mizamou matotta kizuato ni yume wo  
uzumoresou na kyou no kiaku  
tsunakeru tameni ashita he

bokura wa kami no tsukuritamauta  
shippaisaki no tada utsukushii  
yowasa wo idaku ningyou ka

dakedo kokoro wa ten mo naraku mo  
koete mune ni tadoritsuku

michitariru no wa  
itsuka me wo tozasu toki dakede ii

tatakae majiwaru sakebi wa sensei  
awaseru chikara wa  
ai yori toutoi

ubawan saigo no todome wo sasu ken  
kakakeyou subete wo tsukimeku kisaki  
soko ni tsudoi michiru hikari  
hagukumare yuku kibou wo

satoran todoroku kodou ga oshieru  
ikiru toiu koto  
inochi toiumono

tatakae notauchi ikudoto yaburedo  
shinjite michi naru ore no tsuyosa wo  
kizamou matotta kizuato ni yume wo

umaran saigo no todome wo sasu ken  
ubawan saigo ni konote ga motsumono  
kakakeyou subete wo tsukimeku kisaki  
soshite tsudoi michiru hikari  
karada ni abite  
harari hirari oyubi wa yagate  
shiroi tsubasa no hitohira

hounaumono shizuka na rishi

* * *

Natsume felt the dullness from the female singer. He sang a song out of frustration.

Song: Alones (Aqua Timez)

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku  
uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku  
nigi wa ubau ni koukana chandaria to wa urahara ni  
tarinai kotoba no  
kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou  
mou wakaranai yo  
semete yume no naka de  
jiyuu ni oyogetara  
anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto wo  
nuritsubusanakutemo  
asu ni mukaeru no ni

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukaretadake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

rettoukan to no wakai wa  
kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
kagami ga utsusu hanabira

furishiboru you ni  
kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
modokashikute

meguru toki no naka de  
kizuguchi wa yagate  
kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
kimi wa sore o matasu  
totemo utsukushiku  
totemo hakanage de

hagare ochita ato no  
ubuge no you ni  
hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
ima wa muri ni dareka no koto  
ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

toki ni kono sekai wa  
ue wo muite  
aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushisugiru ne  
shizumu you ni  
me wo fuseru to  
kawaita shimen ga namida wo susuru

why do you remember  
without having now  
subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo  
why do you remember  
without having now  
koraeru koto dakedo  
yuuki ja nai

* * *

Mikan knew it was Natsume but she was afraid to see him. She looked away to avoid him but Natsume sat next to her and started talking.

"Oi, Mikan. Do you know that you confess to me?"

"Hm."

"Did you say that you love me?"

"Hm."

"Do you have to use my favorite signs to show that you don't want anyone near you?"

"Hm."

"Mikan, look at me now."

Mikan was still afraid but she still turned her head, not showing any signs of fear.

"Sakura Yukihara Mikan, I love you too. Then for the sake of you, I wrote a song for you."

Mikan didn't expect this to happen. They went to the music room together and Natsume started playing the piano.

Song: Orpheus

Kono mune ni kizamareta  
First impact, fast soul beat  
Seijaku ni yureru machi anju no uta wa doko e

Samayoutta meiro no hate  
Just believe, just missing  
Ima kimi wa nani wo negau?

Sing your song  
Hanarete demo wakaru yo  
Hear My Wind  
Tsunagatteru sora wa hitotsu

Kagirinai brand-new sky  
Bokura wa hitori ja nai kara  
Haruka na kimi no love song  
Habataite  
Shinjiyou shiny days  
Futari no zettai dekina "ai no Heart Chain"

(We'll have an innocent dream. Feel me, touch me.  
Kono kodou ga mirai dakara )

Sou yoake wo matsu sekai e…  
Hibike Orpheus Heart

Sore ga tsumida doshite mo  
Believe my pain. Believe your voice.  
Kamawazu idaki yosetai kakusareta namidagoto

Kami-sama wa kimagure sa  
Shakin' minds, shakin' love  
Nani wo tame soutoshiteiru?

Sing my song  
Kono omoi wa kienai  
No more cry  
Tagiru youna ima wo kogase

Tatoe hora cloudy sky  
Nijinde kokoro ga naite mo  
Taiyou no youna ai de hikarasete  
Yasashisa de shimai konda kizuato  
Isso kissu de fusagasete

(We'll make the futures world, Feel me, touch me  
Todokimasuka? Kikoemasuka?)

Sing our song  
Sono namida wo koete  
Make your wing  
Futari dake no sora wo mezase

Kagirinai brand-new sky  
Bokura wa hitori ja nai kara  
Haruka na kimi no love song  
Habataite  
Shinjiyou shiny days  
Futari no zettai dekina "ai no Heart Chain"

(We'll have an innocent dream. Feel me, touch me.  
Kono kodou ga mirai dakara )

Sou yoake wo matsu sekai e…  
Hibike Orpheus Heart

* * *

Natsume kneel down in front of her.

"Mikan, I love you since the time after Ruka and I got expose of our secret identities. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Mikan finally broke down into tears even after she expose all the secrets she was hiding. She thought that Natsume would hate her like the other boys did to her. On that day, both didn't go to classes. They went to Mikan's house again but this time as Mikan's boyfriend. They had left some time for themselves to explore and chat with each other.

Meanwhile, in school, Luna was not happy with the problem caused. Natsume was meant for her and her alone. Calling her names and everything sound bad. Even Mikan had taken Natsume as the official boyfriend. She was so willing to break them up but the seven were watching her every move. She did some research on them and they were all true facts.

* * *

Next Day

Natsume looked better than before. He confessed his feelings, made Mikan his girlfriend and gets to do a new song that was freshly created by his brain. He didn't expect that the necklace was with Mikan all along. He also had a matching set with him. Even though his family was not like Mikan's, he had a fun life. But the only thing he would want to know would be knowing who was his mother. His father died in a car accident and he was the only one looking after his younger sister, Hyuuga Aoi.

While he was walking to school, suddenly a limbo stopped at the sides of the roads. Someone pulled him in and closed the door. Mikan didn't take too much of time to pull him into the car as another person also helped. Mikan and Natsume had some time together as boy-girl friend alone while the butlers were driving. When they reach school, a crowd came crowding around them but Suzana's butlers were fast enough to stop the overflowing fans to get near her. Both ignored everything and went to the Sakura tree first. They suddenly thought of a song together and started singing.

* * *

Song: Corrupted Flower (Mikan- Normal, Natsume- _Italics_, Both- **Bold**)

**mai chiru hana ni yoi mida sare te  
kurui zaita koi gokoro  
**_shitataru mitsu no kaori wa amaku  
doku ni oka_ sare tada ochi te iku  
**tawamure ni taoru haitoku no hana  
**  
iro zuku hana no kaori wa amaku  
oboro no tsuki wa yami o terasu  
mai chiru yōni odoru musume wa  
tokoyo o samayou hana no sei

_amai kaori no mitsu no saso ware  
hirari to tomaru kedakaki hane  
ririshī hitomi ni netsu tomoshi te  
fuwari to yūga ni hohoe nda_

shisen ga karamu shunkan koi ni ochita  
_taka naru shinzō  
_tada mitsume _ai namae o yon de_  
hohoemi kawasu _saso wareru mama_  
tawamure **ni sore o tsumi totta  
**  
_mai chiru hana ni yoi mida sare te  
kurui zaita koi gokoro  
shitataru_ mitsu no kaori wa amaku  
_doku ni oka_ sare tada ochi te iku  
**haitoku sae netsujō ni kawaru**

**hana nusubito wa tsumi horoboshi ni  
kyozō no ai o sasaya ita  
**"Shiri tai no nara  
_"Shiri tai no desu  
_Abai te mise te"  
_Abai te miseru"  
_**yukkuri to tsumi no rensa ni ochiru**

_de awana kereba- kizu kana kereba-  
ureu kimochi wa yami ni toke te_  
kōkai nante shite nai furi wa  
me ga attara mō kakuse nai

_shisen ga karamu shunkan kage ga ochi te  
_sora sareta hitomi  
_"Koga reru koto ga_  
"Moto meru koto ga  
_itsuwari naraba..."  
_Ayamachi naraba..."  
**kokoro goto sute te shimai****  
mai chiru hana ni yoi mida sare te  
kurui zaita koi gokoro  
**_aishi te i_temo kotoba ni deki zu  
_fure sae shinai_ tada hohoen de  
**hontō no omoi wa todoka nai  
**  
**hana nusubito wa tsumi horoboshi ni  
kyozō no ai o sasaya ita  
**"Kizuite run deshō  
_"O nozomi naraba  
_o negai dakara..."  
_saratte iku yo"  
_**tawamure no kotoba wa sora ni**

mai chiru hana ni yoi mida sare te  
kurui zaita koi gokoro

_yuru sare nu_ koi kanawa nu negai  
_futari o wakatsu _kese nai sadame  
**hontō no omoi wa hōmutta  
**  
**hana nusubito wa tsumi horoboshi ni  
towa no ai o sasaya ita  
**"Ai shiteru nara  
_"Hakanai yume yo  
_furi kaera nai de"  
_owari ni shiyō"  
_**futari mata deau hi**

**Sayonara**

Having a song together, they felt that they wanted to sing it to the whole world about their love. Luna who was near the tree felt angry that those two were together.

_**Sakura Yukihara Mikan, I will make you regret this!**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jealousy Roams Around The Next Door Of Love

_**Sakura Yukihara Mikan, I will make you regret this!**_

The Next Day

The seven stopped following Luna and she was grateful for it. She would not want anyone to do anything to her so called beautiful self. She looked out of the window to see Mikan and Natsume walking together as a couple while Suzana's butlers made a path for them as their fan girls and boys wanted to take a picture of it. Thankfully, Hotaru was near them. She made a sign that says: If you want pictures, pay me 2000 yen.

When the couple came into the classroom, Luna stood up and walked up to Mikan. Mikan who was being composed stood up.

"Stay away from my Natsume. You are not cut out for him."

"I see that you still haven't changed your looks. Haven't you known your true beauty yet?"

"You are not the one to say about me, so just stay away from my Natsume from your filthy blooded hands."

Everyone was shocked. The gang who knew about Mikan's attitude suddenly took shelter from what happens next. They also took Natsume and Ruka along with them.

"As you know, I am already in the WPHQ, so it gives me the advantage to be strict with others. Kozumi Luna, you should understand that without the makeup, you are still looking good."

"Yeah, says the ugly girl who is still a singer."

"Fine, now I'm mad. Do you know? You look horrible in those. Your makeup is so heavy that it looks like the Wayang show make-ups in Malaysia but they still look good in it. Second, you look like a bitch. Skirt so low, having those disgusting push up bras, and showing your cleavage is so like you want all the boys to look at you. You look like you had sex with all the boys in school except for people like Natsume. You want to catch his eye and be with you. What's wrong with you? What have parents been teaching their children? Sex? Flirting with boys? Being popular? All ridiculous! People like you are not worthy of people like Natsume and yet still you want to be with them. How stupid!"

Luna was so angry that she tried to slap Mikan's face but Mikan stopped her hands with only one hand. Luna started the fight against Mikan but all were futile attacks that Mikan manage to block herself. Suzana came out of the hiding location and stopped Mikan by holding her hand before she hit Luna.

"Mi-chan. Control yourself. Keep composed. Remember you are the leader of WPHQ. You are not fit for this. A strong person helps the weak, not bullying the weak. There, better?"

Mikan cooled herself down before answering.

"I'm good. Thanks, Suzana. So what am I suppose to do with this?"

"You can do something to her, just to prove that you can do a good job with her looks and see if everyone approves it. Is it a good thing for you?"

* * *

Mikan thought about it for a while and nodded. She took Luna to her room after school and Luna was not very use to it. Having such a house with a few maids and butlers makes it boring. A big portrait consist of a family of three people. Both adults were sitting on the chairs and a little baby was at the women's hands on the left. They continued to walk to other areas. Then Luna saw another big portrait but this time with two little girls and two boys laid on the grass at each corner. All of them except one of the girls were smiling at the camera. All of them were holding each other's hands tightly like they wanted to be together forever.

Finally they reach Mikan's room. Her room was like your normal room. It only has two colors, one side red and on the other, orange.

"Luna, take a bath at my bathroom and when you come out I will get for you something to wear."

Luna without any choice went into the bathroom and when she finished, she used the robes that Mikan gave her and went out. Mikan showed her the design and she did not like it one bit. It was a simple sleeveless black dress with some fake diamonds. She still wore it in the end. It was also with a 3 inch high heel with a bow on top as the design. Her hair was perm from the straight to the wavy type. Mikan used the natural type of make up to finish off the look.

Meanwhile, everyone from the class came from school and went to a house which only has 1 story. Everyone waited patiently for the two to finish. At last when Mikan was done, she prepared Luna to hide what she had done with a black blanket as well as a mask. Everyone were happy to see Mikan's style of doing.

When Luna was revealed, everyone was shocked that the old Luna they knew was different. Boys were even more attracted to her and she felt that she cannot accept it. They threw in a huge mirror for her to see and she finally accepted the fact that she can be more beautiful than before. Mikan walked towards her.

"See, that is what I am telling you. You look better than before. You also do not need to put the makeup. You can go for some perm which can make you look better but take care of your hair well. Your hair has some problems but it good to know that your hair is still in good condition. Well, good luck with the rest."

* * *

Luna soon change her ways but still wanted Natsume to be with her. After that day, Luna did all of things to hurt Mikan like using the classroom door and put the bucket up there so that she would get wet. It failed in the end as boys love all the curves that she had.

Mikan didn't mind so long as she knows what Luna's doing. She was happy to be with Natsume, her newly found boyfriend. Everything was made perfectly for them. The metal heart made a crack and made its warmth. She could finally move on with her life.

Luna was very frustrated with this process that the couple went though. She went on to the internet and found something interesting.

_**I can blackmail her with this!**_

When Mikan sat down, Luna walked up to her again.

"What do you want, Ms Kozumi? If not please do not disturb my work."

"I know all about your family. Even though you are from the Yukihara family, your mother was never there for you and your father just died few months ago. The reason he died was because he was protecting your little brother who you had never known. You were only used as a heir for that company!"

Everyone was shocked about the latest news brought by Luna. Luna knew everything was working. Natsume never knew that she hid another fact from her again. Regardless, Mikan still kept a straight face.

"Don't speak about my family like you know them in the first place. You have no idea how much you have been spoiled by your parent's love and money for so long. You have not a single idea that how you would survive without these things in your life. It is true for all except for my father. I would do anything to make him happy."

Luna knew she was going to lose the battle she created. She walked off in frustration. Mikan turned to Natsume.

"Sorry, Natsume. I was planning to show you how he looks like when he comes from England."

"No worries, Dear. I believe you."

Everyone was not very use to Natsume's sweeten words to a person.

_**The temperature in the classroom sure is hot.**_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mikan's Younger Brother

**I will be giving slower releases since I have lesser time for all these. I would like to thank my readers for reading. Honto ni arigato minna!**

Mikan was getting excited day by day. Everyone had thought that she went insane. Now with the newly created Facebook website, they all could chat online.

* * *

**Sakura Yukihara Mikan **is having fun.  
**Like . Comment . About 2 hours ago  
9 people like this**

**Imai Hotaru **He looks good. Too bad he's suddenly taken.  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
20 people like this**

**Grandopire Lisanna **Furthermore, he really is fun to play with. I'm so going to add him after Mikan adds him.  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
150 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **Who made my girl like this? I swear that I will kill him for this!  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
300 people like this**

**Koko finding Coco **Looks like someone's angry with a mysterious guy.  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
400 people like this**

Suzana looked at the comments and started giggled about it. Koko was one of the many people that Mikan started to add after the incident.

**Grandopire Carvano **Hate to admit to you but he really is a cool guy for the rich families' side.  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
9 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **Even you? What's wrong with you rich people these days?  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
300 people like this**

**Sakura Yukihara Mikan **Correction you are also one of the people who are rich. Saying this is like saying yourself.  
**Like . Comment . About 2 hours ago  
500 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **Whatever.  
**Like . Comment . About 2 hours ago  
300 people like this**

**Grandopire Lisanna **You are letting him stay there right? Tomorrow we will all get to see that young boy's GF.  
**Like . Comment . 2 hours ago  
400 people like this**

* * *

Natsume was not very happy with the situation that he was in. Suddenly a message came in on his handphone.

SM: Wanna come tomorrow?

HN: No thanks. You will be with that boy you mention in Facebook right?

SM: Oh dear! My Natsume suddenly felt jealous of my little brother.

HN: Wait! The boy that you mention is your brother? You know the younger brother?

SM: Yup! So you still wanna go?

HN: Fine I will go.

SM: Thank you, my little black cat.

* * *

Natsume smiled at the fact that his relationship has not been affected. He continued to read his manga until his sister, Aoi came in.

"Nee Onii chan. Can I go out tomorrow?"

"Hm."

"Really? Thank you!"

Aoi ran away happily while Natsume continued reading.

* * *

Next Day

After doing work, the gang went to Mikan's house to see the brother she spoke of. A young man was at the second floor talking to someone. He turned around and saw everyone. He went forward and hugged his sister. He had silver hair and he had some baby face to it.

"Hi. I am Hijiri Yukihara Youichi. It's nice to meet you."

"Youichi, don't be too polite to us. You would want any fan girls like in England, don't you?"

Youichi shook at the fact that his older sister is right. He wouldn't want girls to do this to him every time. Natsume looked at him before asking.

"So why is your hair silver?"

"After Dad died, I was so stressed out that all my hair became like this. Somehow, the color would change back after cutting away some hair. Even Hotaru nee san's inventions didn't work for me."

Hotaru felt that it was not a good thing because it also shows that her inventions failed badly. It really hurt her pride badly. They continued to chat until Mikan asked a question.

"Where is your girlfriend? You did say that you are bring her today, aren't you?"

"Ya. But just give me a moment."

Youichi went up to the second floor to call her out. When she came out, Natsume and the girl were surprised.

"Aoi?"

"Onii chan?"

Everyone was surprised.

"Nee Natsume, you know her?"

"She is my younger sister, Hyuuga Aoi."

On the other hand

"Nee Aoi, you know him?"

"He is my older brother, Hyuuga Natsume."

Both family members stood there, staring at each other. Aoi was afraid to even look at her own brother. She wished she had told him before.

"How do you know Youichi in the first place?"

"Remember I was at England studying for two years?"

"Hm."

"That's where I met him."

Aoi started to repeat the events that had happen during that two years.

* * *

Flashback (Aoi's POV)

I was walking to school. Usually Youichi would come out of the car and fan girls would flock to him. I was never like the other girls. Then I accidentally bumped onto him. Usually I see him from afar but in my first time, see him this close, I really almost felt until he got up, he didn't help me with the books that I dropped. He was also not like the other guys, who care about me.

Then I sat that a tangerine tree, reading a fiction book. Then a tangerine suddenly dropped on my head. I looked at the tangerine and up. Youichi was sitting on top of the tree, taking up a perfect tangerine for himself to eat. I was so angry that I threw the book up at him. It hit him perfectly and I didn't care much. I look at the grass that the tangerine drops to. I took it and started eating. He came down and took the other half. We have been doing the same thing every day until he confessed his feelings to me. That how we became a couple and few days later I came back to Japan.

Flashback over

* * *

Everyone was surprised these events happen.

"Would be mad at me if I told you later?"

"True that I will be mad. But happy that you are not dating some guys who looks at you hungrily."

Everyone continued to chat until it was almost time.

* * *

On Facebook

**Sakura Yukihara Mikan **loves her little long lost brother.  
**Like . Comment . About 1 hours ago  
400 people like this**

**Koko finding Coco **So what is this all about?  
**Like . Comment . 1 hours ago  
500 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **We all saw her brother yesterday. I am thankful that Aoi got the right guy. If mother was here, she would be crying.  
**Like . Comment . 1 hours ago  
1000 people like this**

**Hyuuga Aoi **I am glad that Onii chan accepts You chan. I get to be with him!**  
Like . Comment . 1 hours ago  
20 people like this**

**Koko finding Coco **So you were jealous of her brother? Epic!  
**Like . Comment . 59 minutes ago  
2000 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **I Swear I will kill you for this!  
**Like . Comment . 59 minutes ago  
4000 people like this**

**Sakura Yukihara Mikan **Don't cause a war on Facebook! You are bothering everyone in there!  
**Like . Comment . 59 minutes ago  
4000 people like this**

**Koko finding Coco **Okay!  
**Like . Comment . 59 minutes ago  
30 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **Hm.  
**Like . Comment . 58 minutes ago  
4000 people like this**

**Imai Hotaru** Youichi will need to add some people for this.  
**Like . Comment . 58 minutes ago  
20 people like this**

**Hijiri Yukihara Youichi **I saw that!  
**Like . Comment . 58 minutes ago  
400 people like this**

**Koko finding Coco **So this is the famous long lost brother. Hi! Which school you are going now?  
**Like . Comment . 58 minutes ago  
300 people like this**

**Hijiri Yukihara Youichi **I will be going to the same school as Nee san and Aoi chan.  
**Like . Comment . 58 minutes ago  
700 people like this**

**Hyuuga Natsume **Why didn't I hear of it?  
**Like . Comment . 57 minutes ago  
40 people like this**

**Hyuuga Aoi** I told you but you were already half asleep.**  
Like . Comment . 57 minutes ago  
5000 people like this**

Natsume rolled his eyes before doing other stuff and went to sleep. It sure was a difficult day for him.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Mysterious Friend

**Just don't ask me why I have weird stuff with this story. All of this came out whenever I was in the bathroom. Sounds weird but now the bathroom rocks!**

* * *

Facebook

Mikan was having sometime on the internet when a friend request came in.

**Azumi Yuka  
Japan, Tokyo (Accept) (Not Now)**

Being a nice person but strict, she added the person into the circle of friends.

**Message**

**Yuka: Thanks for adding me into your friends.**

**Mikan: I don't mind but what's with the sudden use of adding a stranger when you also had a lot of friends?**

**Yuka: Well….. It would be good to chat with people more than to do nothing. Furthermore I haven't been on the internet for quite some time.**

**Mikan: What have your other friends been doing?**

**Yuka: What do you feel when I first asked you to be my friend?**

**Mikan: Well…. I don't know.**

**Yuka: It's okay. You can say anything about it. I don't mind.**

**Mikan: At first I thought you are a bad person. But looking at the words that you use, you had gained a bit of the trust of mine but I will still be on my guard.**

**Yuka: You sounded like my husband in the old times. Are you a detective?**

**Mikan: Almost but I am someone from the police.**

**Yuka: Wow! That sounds interesting! But when you wrote Yukihara, do you mean that famous Yukihara?**

**Mikan: Yea…. Somehow. Did you actually add me just because I was that famous Yukihara?**

**Yuka: No…. But do you know? You sounded like my daughter when she was younger. She would be nice but strict about everything, even friends!**

Mikan looked at what she wrote. Mikan unexpectedly felt the tears flowing down because she had only seen her own mother until she was 4. That was where she had to move to another location without seeing her mother again.

**Mikan: To tell you the truth, you really sounded like my mother but guess she isn't here with me.**

**Yuka: What happened?**

**Mikan: When I was four, I had a happy and perfect family. Then one day my mother disappeared. The house was in a mess and the family was broken into pieces ever since.**

**Yuka: I heard that you lost your father this year.**

**Mikan: Well yeah… but are you a reporter or something?**

**Yuka: No. But when I hear these words I felt that someone is close to me. Sorry but I have to stop here. **

*** Azumi Yuka has logged off ***

Mikan felt that the new friend she made was quite an understanding person but somehow she felt that the feeling was familiar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume got into Facebook and he had a friend request.

**Igarashi Kaoru  
Japan, Tokyo (Accept) (Not Now)**

Feeling that he was bored, he accepted the friend request even though he was not sure that was one of his fan girls.

**Kaoru: Thank you for adding such a stranger like me.**

**Natsume: What do you want?**

**Kaoru: Do you know? You sound like my son before he died.**

**Natsume: That's why you add me?**

**Kaoru: Well…. Not exactly.**

**Natsume: Then?**

**Kaoru: I know a secret or two about your father, Mr Hyuuga.**

**Natsume: Who are you to my father?**

**Kaoru: Just someone close to him**

Natsume was furious. His father's close friends were all killed!

**Natsume: Stay away from me!**

**Kaoru: Fine. I don't mind. But let me tell you this. Your father is a mafia boss. In order not to let you know about it, he changed himself to be a completely perfect normal father. He would let you know when he feels that it was the right time. By then he would make you the boss and there is no escape. If you escape, you will encounter death. That's all I will let you know.**

***********Igarashi Kaoru******** has logged off ***

* * *

Natsume finished speaking to the person who told him one of the secrets that he had never heard of from his father. He couldn't believe what that person wrote.

_Your father is a mafia boss. In order not to let you know about it, he changed himself to be a completely perfect normal father._

_He would let you know when he feels that it was the right time. By then he would make you the boss and there is no escape. If you escape, you will encounter death._

He went up to Facebook to find that Mikan suddenly messaged him.

**Mikan:** As my boyfriend, I have something to tell you.

**Natsume: **What happened?

**Mikan: **Today I added someone. She seems to be a nice person but it is like she is hiding something from me.

**Natsume: **Well... I had one too. This lady seems to know my father. She even knows the secret that only my father knows. But if he is dead, I had no idea who is taking charge now.

**Mikan: **She didn't say anything but she keeps on saying that I sound like her daughter. I even speak like her. It sounds weird but it's all happening.

**Natsume:** We need to find out the truth fast. By the way, why not we do our investigations with the detectives we work with. It would be better.

**Mikan:** Sad to say but somehow the team went to France. Even their phone numbers are a mystery.

Natsume felt that even now his life is also a mystery to solve. With only Mikan to help him, there is not much of a success to this investigation. He laid on his bed, thinking of what to do if any wrong happens. Meanwhile, Mikan was also thinking of the same thing. The women that talked to her did not show her any evidence that she was related but what she said kind of disturbs her. Everything that is referred to her daughter is like linking her along with it.

What Natsume also just wrote also disturbs her. Both cases have the similarity in them but both women are different. All the more, both of them are also suspected as mothers. Natsume's side doesn't show much, but Mikan's showed it quite clearly. They could be even related to each other.

* * *

Next Day

The couple decided to set things straight by doing it together. The rest of the gang found them even more intimating ever since they are together after the confession. Suzana and Keito were the only ones suspecting them.

While they were working together, two adults were running away from their enemies. The woman that had brunette hair was shot on the arm while the other woman with crimson red hair was shot on the leg.

"_Come on! You can do it! We are going back there soon! Just hang on!" _The brunette woman was holding the other as her leg was bleeding badly.

"_I'm fine. Yuka… We will do this together and make a better future for them right? He thankfully has not taken the steps of my husband of being a mafia boss. If not, I would really had to kill him like I had killed my husband during that mission last year. I would really thank your daughter for this."_

The brunette woman, Yuka smiled as they went to their car. They lost track of the enemies that were chasing them. Yuka drove away their black car and away from the forbidden area.

"_Well…. At least we can get to see our children secretly, am I right Kaoru?"_

"_Well, it's good enough for us to do this. We can't get your daughter in this much more. If we get close to them, they would find us and the connection between the children and us would be exposed. Your daughter may die from this since she works for the police but Natsume may be transferred to the forbidden area to rule the mafia as a mafia overlord. I gained the information from my husband that the elders from the area would see if he would have done well. He could now be chased down by them."_

"_So how many of the elders are they having in the first place?"_

"…_."_

"_Don't tell me that he used to be one of the elders as well?"_

"…_."_

"_Oh dear! We are so in trouble but first hospital."_

With the rest of the day, they spent time at the hospital. Meanwhile, a man with blond hair stood there.

_**I will get help for you and that will be the last thing that I will do no matter what.**_

* * *

**I will be releasing it every week (maybe). I don't really have the time of the world. I really wish I could get back to elementary school. No stress, just fun.**

**Anyway, R&R.**

**Arigato Gosaimasu!**


	20. OMAKE Chapter 18 5

OMAKE Chapter 18.5: The Sleepover

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with homework, so it's less time for me to go to the internet with this story. Hope you can understand. Then I had Writer's Block. Without further ado, it is time for you guys to see the second Omake.**

**PS. Forget to mention. This is the reason why Koko's name appeared during the little Facebook conversation. The little friendship and secret everyone did during the sleepover.**

* * *

Before the confession and the help out at WPHQ

"Oi, Natsume. Do you want to come with me and the others for a sleepover this holiday?" The brunette girl asked boringly.

"Who are the others? Who knows that you would do something like agreeing with you about me staying there and suddenly raping me after going into your house?"

"Correction. It's Suzana's house. If you go, then Ruka will be coming with us. If you are not going then the rest of the gang gets to have fun."

"Like I care."

Miki close the book in her hand and walked towards Hotaru and Suzana seating area.

"He did not agree with it. You should know that he would never agree to this. He's too proud I tell you. He thinks that all girls are his fan girls. So rude!"

Suzana looked at her. "At least we have Akira along with them with us for this. Maybe we could have someone from our class to be with us like….."

"Like who?"

"Those female twins over there? Or the male twins over there?"

Hotaru interrupted the discussion. "Let's just say both. They don't stand out much with those looks on them."

"I'll ask the girls while Mikan and Hotaru, will ask the boys. If they refuse, then it's fine." Suzana explains to them.

Mikan and Hotaru went up to the boys who were almost having the same colored hair, blond. When they reach there, the boys who were talking to each other had their heads up. Mikan and Hotaru looked at them surprised.

Mikan asked "Are you two….." She leans forward closer to them. "_The Halves, Gemini?"_

Both of the boys were shocked. _Gemini_ was a twin boy model group which was created to suit the similar terms they have.

One of the boys answered. "How do you know? Everyone doesn't even know about this. By the way, name's Kokoroyomi, short for Koko. The guy beside me is my twin, Kitsuneme, short for Kitsu."

Mikan smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shirohana Miki, short for Miki. The girl beside me is Imai Hotaru, short for Hotaru but I think it's still best to call her Imai for a while. You wouldn't want to go to her bad side. Anyway, I can see your looks very well and I have my resources."

"So what do have for us?"

"Koko and Kitsu, would you want to come with us for sleepover tomorrow?"

"Well, we don't have anything going on tomorrow so count us in. but then who's coming?"

"Me, Hotaru and Suzana along side with some people from her side. Right now Suzana is inviting those twin girls to join us over there."

Suzana walked up to the girls. The girls looked up to see who's there. Suzana felt something strange about them. She looked at them carefully and raised her brow with what she was seeing.

"Are you both…." Leaning closer to them. "_The Halves, Reverse Gemini?_ Or should I say _Anona_?"

The twins were surprised. _Anona_ was similar to _Gemini_ but instead it was a twin girl model group. _Reverse_ and _Gemini_ were always grouped together as a form of twin couples. The girls looked at each other before one of them answered.

"Can you keep it a secret? We really don't want anything to happen to us."

"I'll do something about it. By the way, the name's Suzana, Yukihane Suzana."

"I'm Umenomiya Anna. This is my twin, Ogasawara Nonoko. Anyway, who's going too?"

"Me, Hotaru, Miki and some people from my side. Right now Miki and Hotaru are inviting those twin boys to join us over there."

The twins from each sides looked at each other, causing both sides to blush slightly. Then Suzana and Miki said at the same time.

"See you Girls/Boys tomorrow night!"

The girls went back to their seats, high fiving each other. Suzana smirked as she spoke.

"Guess we already have twin model couples."

* * *

Next Day  
_Night Time_

Both twins went to Suzana's mansion by the limbo that she called. They were surprised that Suzana was not much an ordinary girl. Two of the butlers lead them to the 18th floor which was the living room. They saw some of them as one of the most popular and best students in other classes. Akira and the rest were waiting for them while drinking Earl Grey. They would start their introduction like this.

First, their name.

Second, when he/she is born.

Third, their deep secret.

They started by using a bottle and it first stopped at Suzana. She sighed as if she knows what happen.

"Yukihane Suzana. Born September 28th. As of the secret….." She looked at Akira and the people that she invited. They all decided that they would all do this. "I am Grandopire Lisanna, aka. _Coco De Francer._"

The twins were shock of her identity. A world famous celebrity right in front of them. Not that they are not famous but she was well known for her works around the whole world. Different languages are not very difficult for her to learn. Then the next rule was that the next person starts on the right side of the first person who spoke. Miki didn't like the fact that she was next but oh well.

"Shirohana Miki. Born January 1st. Secret, Sakura Yukihara Mikan." The twins have been shocked as Miki; I mean Mikan did her work. Somehow they feel that there is more to come. Then Hotaru start on hers.

"Imai Hotaru. Born October 25th. No secret."

Then the next person soon started.

"Yukihane Akira. Born September 28th. Secret, Grandopire Carvano. A triplet of the Grandopire family."

"Ryuunosuke Daisuke. Born September 28th. Secret, Grandopire Delano. A triplet of the Grandopire family. Reason why my name was different because I was hours later than Lisanna and Carvano. I also don't want to take in the name Yukihane."

"Takano Keito. Born July 28th. Secret, I am him. Having different looks. A twin of the Takano family. Supporting the Grandopire family."

"Takano Akemi. Born July 28th. Secret, same as Keito. A twin of the Takano family."

"Takumi Sho. Born March 29th. Secret, Kisa Tadase. A twin of the Kisa family. Supporting the Grandopire and Takano family."

"Takumi Ayaka. Born March 29th. Secret, Kisa Ayaka. In a different school but will be transferring in few weeks later. A twin of the Kisa family."

Suzana cleared her throat because silence started to envelope the whole story. "Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Kitsu, it's your turn to introduce to them since most of us have done it."

"Name's Kokoroyomi…."

"And Kitsuneme…."

"And we are _The Halves, Gemini._"

"I'm Umenomiya Anna…."

"And I'm Ogasawara Nonoko…."

"And we are _The Halves, Reverse Gemini._ Also known as _Anona._"

* * *

Anna felt better after telling someone about it. But then she wanted to ask another question.

Anna: So all of us are not normal people?

Suzana: Yup! All of us have some secret jobs outside without anyone knowing except Hotaru since she is Mikan's manager.

Anna: That's cool! But if we, _The Reverse Gemini _and _The Gemini_ were not here, who would you invite?

Mikan: Natsume and Ruka. We want to reveal this to them but I guess they failed Stage 1. We thought that you twins were normal people until we saw your face carefully. Guess there are more people we know in the class now.

Nonoko: I wanted to ask this. What secret does Hyuuga and Nogi have?

Hotaru: Pay me 1000 yen and I will tell you more.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Suzana: I'll pay you even more, this way you would not ask for more when that limits up.

Suzana passed the cheque which made Hotaru felt satisfied with the amount.

Hotaru: Hyuuga was a pop star as well as model named Hoshino Natsu and Nogi was also the same named Hino Rei. We almost got exposed by them especially Natsume who was suspicious. We cleared the suspicion when Mikan decided to say that Miki was her cousin. Then the suspicion went to Suzana, though she still looks like an ordinary girl, her butlers have been secretly following her under her orders. It stopped when she went back to her daily life as her butlers had protected her successfully from the threats she used to have.

Mikan: I can't believe you just said that much. Maybe I should pay you and you can start talking to me more.

Hotaru: By the time I start talking to you more, you would be even bankrupt you idiot.

Suzana: Let's just stop this for a while. It's getting late and we haven't assign those rooms yet. So just get one stick and stick to it at the end of the day.

Akira: Can the guys stay with me in the White Garden?

Suzana: Why there?

Akira: It's smaller than the other rooms.

Suzana: Fine, you guys can be there but girls, where do you want to sleep in?

The girls (Except Anna and Nonoko): The Twin's Room.

They all agree that the room was the perfect room. When they reach there, Anna and Nonoko were surprised by the size of the room. Not that it was smaller than the living room, but they have never seen such a room that is like half of it.

"How big…."

"Is your room?" both started and finished their sentence like reading each other's minds.

"Big enough to store all the inventions I created to make life easier in this house. But in the end, this is still not my room."

The twins widen their eyes while Mikan giggled and Hotaru started taking their shocked faces.

* * *

Next Day

"Thanks for spending time with us last night. That was fun especially when we had boys' night out! But how do we go to school?" Koko asked the question and Lisanna smiled. Akira, Delano as well as the other knew what it means, causing everyone to shiver except Mikan who smiled and Hotaru who was taking pictures.

"By jet of course! Taking a car or a limbo is too problematic."

Everyone took the jet and two pairs of twins thought that they are going to die with this speed running fast in the sky.

_**That's one thing to say: Never let a female Grandopire drive.**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Now looking back at my stories of my two one-shots I have been thinking of this: Did I really wrote this stuff? Then looking at MSL, the story that I see I can faint. This story is not really of my style, and then what I had the most was grammar errors everywhere. Even the little introduction seems wrong. But somehow I feel happy about it because I have my readers to read this piece that seems so difficult for me.**_

_**Anywayz, thank you for reading up till now!**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Unseen Circumstances

The same older brunette along with her crimson haired partner was being chased again by the same people who they have been spying these days.

"_Yuka, it's time we reveal to the children about us, we…."_

Both women were at the dead end of the deserted ally, leaving them no escape. A man in his forties also had crimson hair but the women knew that the hair was dyed.

"_Hello dear, I see you doing fine along with your partner. But I must say, not for long."_

He summoned his men who all took out their weapons and charge towards Yuka while he was fighting her partner.

"_Little Kaoru, when will you know that what I do is good for everyone? If you do what I say, everything would get back to normal, how about it?"_

Kaoru gritted her teeth. _"Never in my life! I would rather die than to be with you, son of a bitch!"_

"_I should have known. Where is the little voice that always calls me Ioran? Well I know that you have change from my little angel into one of those stupid minions. Therefore I shall control you my dear and Natsume. Nothing can stop me!"_

The women knew they cannot win that easily, especially without their special force, the SP. As they were getting out of breath, they knew it was the end for them until a man with blond hair came….

* * *

Mikan was having a weird feeling ever since she made friends with that woman, Yuka. Things were not the same when Suzana started to wear an even longer gold bangle that starts on her wrist and ends at the arm. What's even crazy is that she is wearing one in each arm and it has some unknown writings on them. It even secured on her arms perfectly. Then Mikan looked at her boots. She can swear that those boots are not your normal boots. It feels like it can kill anyone with only one step of it.

Then back to the case, the women called Azumi Yuka and Igarashi Kaoru. Judging by the looks, even her two best friends are telling her that she even looks like Yuka. _**Who is she?**_

Hotaru who was sitting in front of her was getting annoyed as Mikan was usually noisy before class after her identity was exposed. Leaving her no choice, she picked up her Baka gun.** Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Despite the fact where Hotaru had shot 28 times, Mikan realised that and avoided all the attacks, giving a cold glare to her attacker. Hotaru remain emotionless even though she was scared out of her wits by Mikan's glare. Mikan soften her face when she knew that she was scaring Hotaru out. Suzana gave a what-did-you-do look and I look away. Natsume and Ruka who just came knew that there was something wrong between everyone but decide to ignore it.

"Could Ms Sakura Yukihara Mikan, Mr Hyuuga Natsume go to the high school principal's office? Ms Grandopire Lisanna, you are called into the director's office immediately."

When Mikan and Natsume reached the principal's office, what stood in front of them were a brunette haired woman and a crimson haired woman talking to the principal.

"_We agreed that we would do this..."_

They ran and hugged Mikan and Natsume. Mikan stood there like a statue while Natsume who bought a drink while on the way to the principal's office and drank it suddenly spit out the contents going through his mouth. The principal himself was quite amused by the fact that they were hugged by some crazy stranger they have never met before. The ladies stopped hugging when they knew that they need to break the news to them. They all sat down but the young couple decided to sit at another sofa opposite the strange women who smiled at each other about their reactions. Then the principal spoke.

"Greetings, Ms Sakura and Mr Hyuuga, or just cutting the informalities, Mikan and Natsume. Today you are here in this office is because of these ladies here. I would start like this. Mikan, I am sorry not to tell you but I am your uncle, Yukihara Kazumi."

Mikan who also bought her drink during the way to the office also spilled out her contents that were going though her mouth. Natsume had his eye twitching at the first fact. He continued.

"As I was saying, being your uncle, I have to tell you this. These ladies are your mothers, Azumi Yuka and Igarashi Kaoru. They have to stay away from you to bring you kids into safety."

The couple were having a lot of feelings in their minds. _Happy? Sad? Elated? Angry? Shocked?_ As the women got up and walk towards them, Kaoru hugged Natsume who was as still as a statue but when it comes to Mikan, she pushed away the hands and gave a cold glare that says stay away from her.

"Guess we need to explain our situation to them huh? Guess we would start from the beginning."

* * *

Flashback (Yuka's POV)

It all started when Kaoru and I started working at an agency called SP aka SPF. That's where we met your father Ioran Hyuuga. Somehow your mother and your father fell in love so deep that for a few mission she has not been doing. Then one night, I was walking at one dark abandoned alley when a gang ganged up on me and decided to you-know-what. Then the leader came. He was actually your father Izumi. We both fell in love at first sight. Both of us never got married but we were already had you in our stomach because we didn't realize that the men drugged our drinks. When we give birth to you two, somehow after 1 year they did the same thing again. That's where we have Youichi and Aoi but thankfully they did not realize we have them. Then we have a new mission. It was to eliminate Ioran as he was the most dangerous mafia overlord in the world. That's why we fake our deaths. But then they found out about it. Izumi didn't mind about it but Ioran was furious. That is also how we have our injuries.

Flashback over

"We could have died if Izumi didn't come in the first place. We couldn't even tell you this entire thing if we are dead. We even had to thank boss for help us too."

Suzana just came in when the women answered her.

"Greetings Boss!"

Everyone was surprised when the ladies said that Suzana was their Boss.

_**Guess I have to explain everyone about my job.**_

* * *

**Took me quite some time because I fell sick immediately and now though not my right mind still writing this for you guys. I decide to do this first because I am having my exams for the next few days so no computer for me. Hope you would do the same!**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Secrets

Suzana stood there tongue-tied while everyone was shocked.

_**She was THE Boss? Someone tell us what's going on!**_

Suzana sighed and made everyone sit down. She turned to the ladies and asked.

"Did you tell them about the meaning of that?"

Both of them looked away and Suzana knew what that means.

"Guess I got to tell everyone what that means huh? Anyway, SPF is one of the main supports of WPHQ. **SPF** was known as **S**ecret **P**olice **F**orce. People would usually call us elites or another name for **SPF**: **S**pecial **P**olice **F**orce. I was the one who propose this proposal to you since there's this organization I want to destroy. What you have been talking to was my special made adult human size doll that has been destroyed by them recently. To Mikan and Natsume, I'm sorry."

Mikan never felt so angry in her life. Not that she did the same with others, but Suzana knew this all along. She even made a lie to complete what she wanted to do. On the other hand, Natsume had the urge to punch her but he knew that nothing could be solved if she was so beaten up. Mikan crossed her arms and strictly asked.

"Then I would ask this question, which organization are you trying to destroy and why?"

"My main goal would be the organization _Bloody Rose_ (BR) because….. Well this I can't tell you for now but for now it is the second dangerous Mafia Overlord, _The Angels._ Something has been going on in the organization but no information has been retrieve yet by our two strongest team members, Azumi Yuka and Igarashi Kaoru."

Mikan had a shiver in the spine when the two notorious mafias have been mentioned. Somehow _Bloody Rose_ and _The Angels_ were recently known as the two most dangerous mafias in the underworld. _Bloody Rose_ was controlled by a lady who died few years ago, with now having a mysterious person ruling the most dangerous mafia of all times. Then there is _The Angels._ You name it and they have done it.

Even though both mafias were created earlier than other mafia groups, _Bloody Rose_ was famous for its boss who's called _Death God_ but later on _Exterminator. The angels _were famous for trafficking as well as slavery and prostitution for people who are unable to pay them back or betrayed the organization. It was being ruled by a man who has not been identified by his features.

* * *

"Why them? What purpose will it serve you after you complete it?!"

"My heart would be in peace. With that organization going, I can't keep my mind clear."

Before Mikan continued, Natsume interrupted.

"What do you know about them?"

"That lady used to work with _The Dragon Veil_. But then, before she died, she killed that mafia overlord. It took me some time before I found them."

"Then what are those golden carves on both of your wrists to your arms?"

"Well I was kind of bored so I carve some drawing on them. They are more of restrainers for me to control my strength since my body does not work the normal way."

All were quiet until Suzana's phone rang.

"Yes? ... What? ….. You're out of jobs again? ….. You were thinking of that book, are you? …. Fine, I will ask Francisco to pass you that book. Don't solve them too fast if not you are out of jobs again I'm telling ya! Chao!"

When she finished talking on the phone, Suzana took a book that unexpectedly appeared from nowhere and pass it to her butler who also mysteriously appeared. Mikan questioned.

"Where did you come from?"

Her butler instead of saying anything that could help him, he said in a phrase.

"This is a secret for me and my mistress to know. After all, we are one hell of a butler."

With that everyone turned back to her looking puzzled.

"What does mean by 'we'?"

"He's just saying about himself and his twin, that's all. Now let's get back to class Ms Sakura and Mr Hyuuga."

Both look at her with a what-the-hell look while Suzana walked away with another phone call.

* * *

Suzana finished her phone call as she reached her office: **Director's Office.**

Another round of talking in their heads…. Again?

(Lisanna) _**Yo! Mikan, able to held that guy?**_

(Mikan) _**Somehow? I…. He…. He abandoned me!**_

The vice director was crying so hard that she was crying buckets of water. Thankfully, Suzana changed into her usual black and HE is not there. HE would be so dead if HE is still in the office.

(Lisanna) _**What happened? What did he do to you?**_

(Mikan) _**After our little love making, he promised that he will be back for a while but I saw him with Kozumi Luna! He… He… cheated me!**_

(Lisanna) _**Never let him into your heart again! Easy as that, and become the Vice Director that everyone is scared of. That barrier has been broken because of him then build it again! You remember what I say to you before we came here right?**_

The vice director nodded her head before saying something.

(Mikan) _**Can you wipe out all my memories with him? When I wake up not remembering anything, tell the new me that I was raped. You can teach her the same attitudes again.**_

A bright light glowing in the room and slowly it died down, with not memories of her past of her lover. The Director herself decided that she did not want any voids in her young Vice Director's life, so she replaced it with another dimension's memories where she had never met Natsume at all.

* * *

Mikan took some time to relax after the shocking news of her mother being alive.

_**If mom is alive, then what happened to dad?**_

She walked to her mother's room when she heard something crazy about the mission that both mothers were doing. Kaoru decided that she would not bother her own children so she is also staying with her mother.

"_Yuka, you got to understand. Now that we are here, it also means danger to our kids. You know how "that guy" would do."_

"_Kaoru, I know it's difficult with these circumstances coming towards us, but we work fast and we need to tell Boss that he's targeting Natsume to take over his place as a mafia overlord."_

"_Easy for you to say, it was easy for him locating people and easier to take Natsume away from me. Then he can use him to convince Aoi and he can capture me for control for all he wants. He wants a complete perfect mafia family. He will do anything to make everything his!"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

Mikan interrupted into their conversation.

"_Mikan…You know English?"_ Yuka was surprised that her own daughter was able to speak that well.

"_Of course! If not I would not be the Boss of WPHQ. I would only be a young singer scouted by your Boss."_

"_What did you hear?"_

"_Everything about your mission. What's going to happen to Natsume? And who is that guy who is Natsume's father?"_

"_As what we have said, He is actually The Angels' boss. We only have half of the information. It seems that Boss has more information but it seems that she is quite suspicious herself."_

_**So there is more than it meets the eye.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I am not suppose to use the computer because my tests are coming in a few days again. It's weird to have one set of tests and then another one set of test suddenly popping out.**

**Do you think I should make a second season?**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Uncovered Secrets

"_Do you know where my father is?"_

The mothers looked at her before saying anything.

"_Sorry, I tried asking him but…. He refuses to say anything."_

"_Does anyone know where he is?"_

"_I think Boss knows where he's working. Only Boss has that kind of information to support us."_

"_I see. Thanks Mom and Mrs Hyuuga!"_

"_Please don't call me a Hyuuga. I don't to be one of them."_

* * *

Next Day  
_School_

Mikan and Suzana were walking together when Mikan decided to ask.

"Suzana, you know where is my father right?"

"Well… your father is for now in Tokyo, finding the murderer from France who has escaped to Japan 5 years ago."

"What does my father work as?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Don't get angry when I say this."

"…."

"He works for me…"

"What the….."

"I'm not finished. Like I said, he works for me but he is a private investigator."

Before they could say anything, both phones from the girls rang, both knowing that it was an important call. Mikan looked at the information that one of her subordinates called. SPF was now high on heels to find what they can do. The situation actually had gotten worse, especially when the work is piling up.

Meanwhile,

Suzana did like the idea of new information coming in but she certainly didn't like the fact that she has to go back to her most hated place where her mother called it home. She never thought that that the same building was still standing even after 11 years after she just died. Both buildings were like herself and her mother, never to get along well. What she said at the sleepover was only partially true. It was true that she never got along with her mother but the main reason was: Being a mafia Overlord.

Thankfully she was smart enough to create a life size moving doll that looked like her to rule the dreadful mafia. No one has notice anything about it until she had some information that some new guy came and killed the doll which everyone thought was real.

The lesson bell sounded, with both of the girls going into the classes without saying anything.

* * *

Akira's POV

I have never seen sis like this ever since that happened. The last time I saw her was a nightmare. Those men have been chasing her to the ends of the world. Thankfully they took away the decoy that sis made. I have performing all this years with sis and I have never seen her this tired before even when she has work. But who is this new guy when the new information came in?

POV End

* * *

School ended in a flash of lightning and both of them still have not talked to each other. Suzana used one of her cars as she did not really want her own twin butlers to be worried for her even though they don't show. Instead of the usual black car, it was white. She knew that taking white cars would cause suspicion between her butlers but still be doing it. She would have never thought that she would get back there again…

Mikan had the last news about Bloody Rose and she didn't really like it one bit. Their Boss was found to be a doll. Looking at the files, she could never stand that much of tension in her whole life.

_**Why? Why does this happen every time? I have to get answers!**_

Mikan went back to her black car, only to find Suzana walking along the streets. Mikan tried to tail her, but suddenly at one corner she immediately disappeared.

_**Where did she go?**_

* * *

Mikan's mansion_  
Night time_

Mikan went past her mother's room when she suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, when you saw Father, is he still doing fine?"

"Mi chan, if he is not doing fine, he would not have rescued us. And goodness, after he gave you his whole job to you, he did look a lot wonderful and neat."

"Not to mention handsome too. Yuka, you certainly picked the right man for yourself, unlike mine who is a mafia overlord, which I have not realized until some crazy mission came."

Yuka blushed shades of red while Kaoru smirked. Mikan sighed at the 'children' making fun of another.

"I got to say, you need to tell the truth to Natsume. You disappointed us with the fact that you faked your deaths and left us with almost nothing good in this world, if it wasn't for Suzana who helped me with this job of mine and scouting of me into an entertainment world, I think I will go bonkers! What's worse is that my boyfriend now is still thinking that his father is dead when he is still actually freaking alive!"

"B..B..Boyfriend? I never gave you the permission to do that!"

"Sorry, but you are 'dead' when the confession happened about being his girlfriend so you cannot help it."

Mikan smirked and indicated the word dead with two fingers on each finger doing the open: close inverted commas. Yuka started crying about her daughter getting married to someone. When Kaoru heard the word 'marriage', she started talking about how stupid this era could be and how perverted men are in the present. Mikan sweatdropped as she slowly sees the drama between the two mothers unfolding in front of her. She smacked both of the mothers with a newspaper with an irritated feeling in her.

"Ouch. What do you do that for?"

"For goodness sake. Anyway, do you know who is Bloody Rose's Boss? I was thinking that maybe we can get more information from her since the strongest mafia like hers would know everything."

"You know how dangerous it is to do this mission right? Even if you get in, no scratch that, even if you can step one foot into their territory, you are lucky. You find her…."

"I don't mind."

"And this is the only organization with a past of only two generation as females ruling it. Whatever they do, it's a secret that no one knows."

* * *

Suzana looked at the building feeling disgusted. 11 years and it still gave the creepy aura that says **Stay out or Die**. As she took her first few steps, all kinds of attacks suddenly came out of nowhere. She took out 2 metre metal and shook them out like a fan. (A/N: those traditional fans I would say, but these are dangerous) She deflected them all while walking.

_**What a stupid house. This design haven't even change one bit. Those weapons, they are so easy to deflect them, those were like my olden designs. Ha! Fools!**_

She kept them behind her back since it was the most accessible area. Like her house, this almost has the same facilities but it has more harder codes to crack in each floor unlike the original ones where there were only passwords. Suzana smirked when she reached the door.

"_Triden von Murielle._"

"Access Granted." The computer sounded as it has heard its answer. But before she could take any step, someone put a cloth on her mouth area, causing her to lose conscience.

* * *

Natsume saw his decorated chains on the wall broke without any contact. He took as the chain has broken because of rustiness but it still lingered in his mind. The house door rang. When he opened the door, a crimson haired man stood there.

"Hello, Natsume Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you again."

* * *

**A little cliffhanger for suspension. Anyway, I need reviews to know whether a season 2 is needed since this story is going to end soon.**

**Please and thank you!**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Boss of _Bloody Rose _(Part 1)

This is to only to let you know.

**Bold for French.**

_Italic for English._

Normal for Japanese.

* * *

"Hello, Natsume Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you again."

"Who are you?"

Before the man answered, the man pulled him and held a handkerchief onto his mouth.

"Your dearest Father, Natsu. Now with you're going to be with me."

* * *

Mikan had two most precious items broken:

**A chain given by Suzana aka. Lisanna.**

**The most recent gift: The necklace that has five rubies given by Natsume**

Both of the chains broke and she knew something was wrong. She immediately came Natsume but the phone was sent to voicemail. She did the same for Suzana but the phone was with the twin butlers.

Yuka saw what had happen and tried calling her Boss but someone different picked the phone.

"_Hello?"_

The person sounded English so Yuka had to change her language.

"_Is this Yukihane Suzana's phone?"_

Yuka connected the phone to the computer to find the location while talking.

"_You will never reach her anytime soon, young lady cos she in our hands."_

Yuka heard an evil laugh before the phone was disconnected. Thankfully she got the location but now it was the most shocking news.

"Mi chan, Boss is found at _Bloody Rose,_ being captive in there. I called to her other phone but it seems that a member of the organization picked it up for her. What should we do?"

"Don't worry, mum. Suzana will be fine. I know it. She is not that weak not to break a chain with her own bare hands."

_**How much does my daughter know about my Boss?**_ She looked at her daughter curiously. But Mikan answered her unexpectedly.

"I know her since young. If not how have I fought so well?"

Kaoru came rushing down the stairs with tears running down on her face.

"Bad news! _He _has Natsume! W…What should I do?"

"We should concentrate on Natsume first. Mum, connect Auntie Kaoru's phone into this computer. This computer has more information on what you needed to find: his location and other stuff that he may be doing. Auntie Kaoru, you need to calm yourself down if you want to save your son. If you are done cooling down, I will assign you to what you are to do."

_**Suzana, I hope you will be doing just fine.**_

* * *

Suzana woke up with a sneeze that scared everyone who was not attentive. Everyone turn to her who want to rub off her sleepiness but to not avail. She looked around her surroundings that were so obvious to the surrounding that she did not realize that she was tied up. A man who was standing beside the weapons that she was carrying walked up to her.

"_Who are you? What did you come here for?"_

"What do you mean? Can someone take this thingy off me? I can't sleep in this position."

"_So you are Japanese. Now answer me!"_

"Seiko Yuna. I only came here for fun."

A particular person started thinking. _**Where did that name came from? It sounds so familiar.**_

"_Your young friend just called you while you were sleeping you know but your friend doesn't even sound worried about you at all."_

"She should worry for her Boyfriend since he is also kidnapped. I am only trapped in this string. I could relieve myself from this."

"_Then what if you have this boy with you?"_ The men pulled out a familiar face she knew so well.

"Akira! Why you! You will regret this!"

The man laugh evilly in front of her.

"_Well that's your weakness. This boy will be dead in front of you soon."_

As the man reach of Akira, he asked.

"_Any last words, young girl?"_

Suzana straighten her face and spoke in French.

"**Wake up, Young Twin Of Grandopire, Mirror Image Of The Leader, Power Of Three Families, Grandopire Carvano."**

Akira woke up as a result but instead of the polite and timid boy he usually was, his face was full of seriousness.

"**And why would you want to do that again?"**

"**Easy, you're annoying. I don't want you to be killed before the third revolution. We are to have the fourth family to continue this legacy."**

Akira looked around, only to find a gun in front of him.

"**O...k. Sounds normal. But why are you tied up? You could just finish with everything in a flash."**

"_Can the both of you stop your grand stories? You're crazy!"_

He was going to pull the trigger when the particular person incepted the shoot.

"Don't do it. She is not your normal girl."

"_Ha! Not my Normal girl? Then how would you explain…."_

They look back to where Suzana was sitting but she was nowhere to be found.

"_What the…."_

"_Looking for someone, young rookie?"_

Without anything, she killed him with her bare hands. The man how tried to stop was now bowing to her in respect. The men were very shocked since he was of a very high position. Then one of them shouted.

"Sir, why bow to her? She is only a child."

Suzana let her brother go and they were both sent to the changing room.

"That's not her real face. There is only one person who would put on a disguise and walk in so freely."

_**Boss! **_Everyone thought of the same thing.

"Now you realize? That's why I hate this. You are a group of people who don't use your brains for goodness sake!"

Everyone turn to look at their Boss, wearing fully white with a half mask to cover everything except her mouth, being the total opposite of her Director status. Akira came out with the same attire but their masks were different. Suzana had her mask with a rose while Akira had a white carnation.

The same man shouted. "Why you… Who do you think you are?"

_**This man must be stupid to anger her.**_

Suzana looked and smiled at him. The Higher-Ups of the organization flinched.

_**This rookie's gonna be dead.**_

Without any delay, he was dead like the man earlier.

"_Now who wants to go next?"_

"Let's spread the news that Boss is back."

Everyone scattered themselves to get away from their Boss.

* * *

_The Arena_

Suzana was standing along with Akira in the same costume she was having.

"I am your Boss. Every word I say is important. I have to say, I have to congratulate the person who found the doll being a fake. I would like that person to stand here now."

At that moment, a British man stood up and walked to the centre of the Arena.

"_I am here, Your Highness."_

Suzana didn't really like people calling her with such formalities.

"Since you know what I am saying, I would say this. Please don't ever call me with those stupid formalities. It's sounding so stupid."

"_Then I am sorry for what I have said. What do you want to do with me?"_

"This man here will be transferred out of the member's room. He will be in the Special Member's Room. Grand meeting dismissed."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I just finished my exams today.**

**Anywayz, I need reviews people!**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Boss of _Bloody Rose_ (Part 2)

**Bold of French**

_Italic for English._

Normal for Japanese.

* * *

Everyone was shocked about it. Only a rare few get into the Special Member's Room. Most of the members that got in were mostly the seniors that have been working for many years.

"Boss, you have to consider this. This organization would be in danger if he is a spy from other areas."

"I do not need to consider about this. If I am your normal type of Boss, I would be killed by now. Now tell me how have been working for these 20 odd years?"

"It's you, Boss and your mother. Sorry if I have accused you in anyway."

"Never mind about it. Now bring that rookie into my office. I want him there immediately."

"Yes, Boss!"

Lisanna took the stairs instead of the lift because:

1. She would have to remember the password or she have to do the puzzle in 2 minutes flat as a Boss.

2. She knew there would be traps set by the new rookies themselves since they never knew how she does things.

True enough, rookies had their traps done but Lisanna got there without any help. When she reached there, her office was set for her. The coffee was done and on the table. Documents were done nicely. The books at the bookshelf which looked endless were done in alphabetical order. The rookie that was ordered into her office was there.

"_Do you have anything for me, Boss?"_

"Do you know how to speak in Japanese?"

"_No Boss."_

"French?"

"_No Boss."_

"Greek?"

"_No Boss."_

"Singlish?" (Singapore and English is equals to Singlish)

"_No Boss."_

"Then is there any language you know?"

"_No Boss."_

"Goodness gracious! _Mama Mia!_ You are telling me you don't know anything?!"

"_Yes, Boss."_

"Then what are you going to do to stay in here?"

"_I will work hard to serve you."_

Lisanna snapped for her twin butlers and appeared out of nowhere.

"I want you two to teach him as much as you can in 2 weeks. If he says he can't do it, fire him."

"**Yes, my lady.**"

They took the new rookie with them and Lisanna rested on the chair, releasing all the stress she had. She took the cup of coffee and remembered what happened in the past.

* * *

Flashback

On the day Elizabeth died, Lisanna was all smiles. She would never worry about anything again. It was until her mother's Will who had destroyed her smile. Then there were also two out of triplet brothers where she had never known as family. Akira and Daisuke came into her life without any notice.

_To the Grandopire family,_

_This will is created by Grandopire Elizabeth. The 90% of the assets will be transferred to Grandopire Lisanna. The rest of the assets would be equally divided between Grandopire Carvano and Grandopire Delano. Grandopire Lisanna is to be wedded to Takano Keito of the Takano family in Japan. The company, BR will be transferred to Grandopire Lisanna's name._

_Grandopire Delano is to be wedded to Kisa Ayaka of the Kisa family in France._

_Grandopire Carvano is to find a wife of his own with the approval of the three families._

_Grandopire Carvano and Grandopire Delano will be staying at the Main House with Grandopire Lisanna in France without question._

_Signed,  
Grandopire Elizabeth._

* * *

Why she hated her mafia was because her mother treated it as only business while everyone treated it as a killing factory. Treating her as a killing machine? Not her style! Lisanna looked at her table, where some of the photos were taken with Mikan and Hotaru. If anything happens that spreads this secret, they would really have to become enemies, even if it means death to one.

_Everyone should not know this, especially Mikan. She's too good to be killed._

Carvano came in silence when Lisanna was thinking.

"**Carvano, do you think….."**

"**Don't worry so much Rizanna, think about the situation that is going to appear now. Remember that only The Three Families know about this."**

"**I know! You don't have to remind me that! They would grow suspicious once I start doing a lot of weird stuff in front of them. It's like…. Now look at us. Do we look like they would know us?"**

"**I know what you are saying. I'm just saying we should say something to the others who know about it. Anyway, where are the twin butlers?"**

"**They are teaching the new Rookie right now."**

"**I see…. What do you think of him?"**

"**Fine man. But he is suspicious. It's almost like he's an undercover agent from the WPHQ."**

"**Then why do that to surprise everyone? You have not even done this before."**

"**I want surprises! There's nothing to worry about. If he's a traitor, I can just erase his emotions and turn him into a monster that everyone will expect him to. Even WPHQ will have no chance win against this."**

"**Sis, I don't want you to go towards that. I know it's a crazy curse that happened to us, but please I don't mind you using on us but don't use it on yourself. It's a difficult thing that we all find it hard to control."**

"**In the end, it all comes down to one curse. Gemini Syndrome…."**

Lisanna hesitated to tell her triplet about herself but Carvano knew.

"**Don't hide it from me, Sis. What is it are you trying to tell me?"**

"**To tell you the truth, I am not the real one…."**

"**What? Then where is she?"**

"**Master doesn't want to come here. Every since your mother is missing, she has not been appearing. Master has been sending dolls like us in her stead."**

"**What do you mean by Maman missing?"**

"**No one has disturbed Master before. She got a feeling, and then she started sending us. It's like she mysteriously knew what's going to happen."**

"**Does Takano Keito know anything about this?"**

"**About that…."**

"**Don't tell me…."**

"**Well, it's true. Both Masters are together. There could be a clue towards your mother."**

"**Then why didn't she tell me about it? Or worse, how did you even change me?"**

"**Firstly, Master did not want you to worry. Then, Master programmed me to some special effects so that I could replace her for a while."**

_**I hope she will be safe.**_

* * *

**Next chapter would be more challenging for our young Mikan and Natsume.**

**Should there be any Second Season depends on your reviews.**

**I need at least 5 reviews before making any decisions.**

**Adieu! **


End file.
